La Ultima Noche
by fertuliwithejarjayes
Summary: ¿Que sucedió con Isaac y el resto de los personajes de La Ventana de Orfeo, después del inesperado final de Ikeda? este fic, nos cuenta una historia diferente...
1. Chapter 1

_**INTRODUCCIÓN.**_

Después de haber leído la Rosa de Versalles, Querido Hermano mayor y Claudine, me encontré con La Ventana de Orfeo, una historia sobresaliente entre todas las obras de la mangaka Rikoyo Ikeda. Los motivos que tengo para afirmar este hecho, es que la trama se desarrolla durante diferentes momentos de la historia real de los pueblos, y también, en épocas diferentes de la historia ficticia de los personajes protagónicos.

Si recordamos bien, la historia inicia en Regensburg – Alemania _(Ratisbona versión Glenat en español)_ en la escuela de música de Sankt Sebastian, donde se suceden diferentes situaciones en las que se ven involucrados Isaac, Julius, Aleksei (Klaus) y sumándose a ellos, una gran cantidad de personajes que luego por algún motivo que espero Ikeda revele antes de morir, los desaparece como pompitas de jabón.

Este primer marco nos muestra un anticipo de lo que disfrutamos en el segundo, que nos trasladó hasta Viena – Austria, y nos contó la vida de Isaac siendo ya un hombre y músico exitoso. Este marco que incluyó personajes nuevos, amores y decepciones, termina con un reencuentro en el mismo lugar donde inició la historia, y de ahí nos lleva a San Petersburgo _(o Petrogrado) p_ara que la autora nos recree de manera magistral los sucesos más importantes que tuvieron lugar durante los albores de la revolución rusa.

Nos encontramos entonces con una cuarta parte, en donde la historia regresa a sus orígenes, que no podrían ser más pluriculturales, pues nos remontan al misticismo de los griegos haciendo mención de la famosa historia de Orfeo y Eurídice.

El amor y el romance siempre fueron protagonistas durante toda la trama y de una u otra forma humanizó a los personajes que nunca fueron idealizados como perfectos, todo lo contrario, Ikeda expuso en papel todos los diferentes matices que podemos mostrar como especie.

Cómo olvidarnos de la tragedia del Profesor Herman Wilkirch y la venganza de Jacob, las artimañas de inescrupulosa Anelotte o el sacrificio de Friedericke. El tesón de Alraune y Dimitri en su lucha, de los caprichos de Amalie, de la triste historia de Roberta o los enredos de Mawilda, de la declaración de Clara y la traición de Yuri. Del amor y la lucha de Fiodor y Galina, y del desamor con Anastasia.

La extraña historia de Antonina y Mijaíl, y el matrimonio en ruinas de Adele y Leonid, sin dejar de lado la lealtad de Rostovsky, la decepción de Vera a manos de Efrem y las decisiones de Liudmil. ¡Y cómo olvidarnos de la obsesión enferma de Shura!; seguramente se me escapan muchos más, con todo, La Ventana de Orfeo en sin dudas una obra excelente a la que puedes querer u odiar.

El fic que presento a continuación, _**(agradeciendo la importante colaboración de mi Beta Reader y amiga Personal Krimhild)**_, se argumenta en varios hechos de aparecen en los tomos XII y XIII de la versión Glenat; pero en esencia, pretende contar lo que ocurrió con los personajes que siguieron con vida y de los cuales no supimos más porque La Ventana llegó a su fin.

El Protagonista indiscutido es Isaac, y lo acompañarán Catalina Brenner, Moritz Kippenberg, Maria Bárbara Von Alensmeier, David Rassen y más personajes del manga original y de la historia real en los años 20 que irán apareciendo durante el camino que iniciamos hoy.

Gracias, y bienvenidos a La Ultima Noche.

_**LA ÚLTIMA NOCHE**_

**I**

**=0=0=0=0=**

_Un ruido ensordecedor logró despertarme. Sin abrir bien mis ojos distinguí una pequeña luz que atravesaba la obscuridad a la que ya me había acostumbrado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? me pregunté. Creo que había perdido la noción del tiempo, de eso hacía mucho. Me incorporé tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis fuerzas, mi estomago crujía al unísono de los miserables que me rodeaban. Con todo, era un milagro seguir con vida. _

No comprendo porque estoy aquí. Trato de encontrar los verdaderos motivos para justificar lo que hice y lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento traidor y traicionado. El dolor que la resquebraja me arde hasta los huesos, pero ella sigue de pie tan blanca y señora, poderosa e ingobernable, son tantos sus atributos que muchos perdieron la cordura y el hambre de poder finalmente los corrompió. Pero ¡¿Cómo podría verla desgarrándose?! ¡¿Cómo podría ver que su belleza era mancillada y sus cimientos destrozados?! Fui partícipe en su desgracia y por eso huí.

El rojo que nos vigilaba anunció que pronto cruzaríamos la frontera.

_-Alimañas, ahora podrán irse a donde quieran y hacer lo que les plazca si es que aún les queda fuerza. Nuestra nación ha prescindido de ustedes por qué no estuvieron a la altura del cambio social que se avecina bajo la dirigencia del camarada Lenin. No les deseo la muerte porque ella los ha estado merodeando e incluso me susurró que hagan lo que hagan no la podrán engañar. ¡Así que recojan sus harapos y pónganse de píe! _

_No fueron los gritos del rojo los que me hicieron salir de mi letargo sino las gotas de agua helada que cayeron en mi rostro. Me acerqué hasta la puerta del vagón para observar por una rendija el paisaje gélido que todavía recordaba, ese paraje se me hacia familiar, ¡era cierto el rojo no había mentido! me turbé en silencio. _

_Por unos instantes recordé la expresión inerte de su rostro el ultimo día que la vi. Sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo con el que había logrado desconectarme de de la vida mundanal. Una vida a la que me había entregado sin pensar en mí._

_-Es la primera vez que lo noto interesado en algo —_

_Escuché una voz trémula acercarse. Miré de reojo y era el anciano que había estado observándome desde la partida del tren en Vladivostok (1). Mi nerviosismo se hizo evidente._

– _Yo sé quién es usted—añadió. _

_Le miré directamente a los ojos. Si sus palabras eran ciertas, este sería el fin de mi travesía. _

_- No se alarme—susurró - Yo sé que usted fue el que salvó a esa niña. Fui testigo de todo y sé que por eso está huyendo. No sienta temor de mí, no le diré nada a los guardias; Jamás vi a un blanco hacer algo bueno por mi pueblo desde que pisó nuestro suelo el "señor de la guerra", ¡Pero usted, usted…!_

_Sin darme tiempo de reaccionar el anciano me tomó de la mano y la besó repetidas veces. El resto de los hombres se percataron de que algo extraño sucedía._

_-Cálmese—Le dije llevándolo del brazo hasta el rincón más obscuro del vagón. - No se fíe de mi, ¡Acaso no se ha dado cuenta que alguno de ellos o incluso yo podría ser un soldado al servicio del General Von Sternberg!_

_-Tiene razón —me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Perdone a este anciano a quien usted dio esperanza; Pero si alguno de estos canallas se atreve si quiera a tocarlo, debe saber que entregaré mi vida en favor de la suya. ¡Es gracias a usted mi Katiuska vive! _

Katiuska, así se llamaba. Esa niña fue quien trajo a mi vida recuerdos que creí olvidados.

_-¡Cálmese hombre!—lo reprendí en susurros— ¡Permanezca en silencio o nos mataran!_

_Mantuve mi cabeza fría cuando decidí desobedecer una orden directa del Zar. Acepté el plan del General Kornilov formando parte en la comitiva militar que lo trasladó hasta el monasterio de Byjov (2). Logré infiltrarme en el comando de resguardo como el soldado Katrov y mantuve un bajo perfil. Por aquellos días, el General fingió sentirse afectado por una infección renal, situación que me permitió reunirme con él sin que nadie nos vigilara. Era necesario entregar el dinero a nuestro aliado en la comisión investigadora del golpe._

_La primera parte de nuestro plan suicida, consistía en que secretamente la comisión investigadora le otorgara a Kornilov la libertad. Luego marcharíamos al territorio cosaco del Don para iniciar desde ahí una ofensiva contra gobierno provisional. Esa era nuestra única esperanza._

_El silbato de la locomotora me anunció que habíamos llegado. Me formé en la fila para descender, pues tenía que hacerlo rápido y sobre todo debía mantener los ojos mirando el piso. El anciano que había estado conmigo durante el último tramo del viaje se aferró a de mi brazo. Pensé en soltarme y abandonarlo a su suerte, pero en Helsinki (3) supe que el frío es implacable. _

_Caminamos algunos pasos al frente cuando el guardia nos detuvo en la puerta de la estación _

**=0=0=0=0=**

-Amor, ¿has leído el diario? – Preguntóa su esposo la única sobreviviente de la casa Alensmeier.

- Aun no he tenido la desgracia, pero con la cara que tienes supongo que algo de lo que está escrito te cayó mal

-Hay un artículo de dos páginas enteras dedicadas a juicio de Jacob. Hacen un recuento de lo ocurrido con la familia Von Beringer y mencionan su relación sentimental con Anelotte. Por lo visto, mi familia sigue en la boca de Ratisbona -Apretó el papel entre sus manos - ¡Pero esto no se queda así! ¡Hoy mismo iré a ver al director!

-Amor, tranquilízate, tienes que comprender. Recuerda que el juicio en contra de Jacob conmocionó a toda Baviera, por lo que resulta lógico que aun se hable del tema.

Maria Bárbara arrojó el diario con indignación sobre la mesita de té ubicada en el balcón principal- Todavía me pregunto por qué se ensañó con Julius. Él dijo tantas cosas horribles en se maldito juicio. Solo espero que ese hombre haya encontrado el perdón de Dios.

David tomó un sorbo de su taza de té.

-Ya que lo mencionas, hubo declaraciones durante el juicio que dejaron muy mal parado al gobierno ruso. ¿No te parece extraño que hayan guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo, y que la muerte de Julius no haya significado nada para ellos?

Maria Bárbara bajó la mirada.

-Las conclusiones finales no fueron del todo claras según mi criterio y su sentencia fue muy apresurada si tenemos en cuenta la gravedad de sus crímenes. Por otro lado, nunca se supo con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió con Julius en Rusia pese al comunicado que envió el gobierno de Petrogrado.

- No quisiera recordar aquella declaración tan escueta que enviaron sobre mi hermana—Soltó Maria Bárbara mientras tomaba nuevamente el periódico entre sus manos, evadiendo las preguntas y conjeturas de su esposo.

David dejó de lado sus cavilaciones de investigador para contemplar a su mujer que sentada frente a él le daba vueltas a las páginas del matinal. En silencio la observaba fruncir el ceño mientras leía los encabezados amarillistas, no pudo evitar sonreír; ella mantenía intacto su carácter combativo. Ella seguía siendo para él la mujer más fuerte y honesta que conocía, y estaba feliz de tenerla por esposa, aunque ella lo siguiera tratando con la misma formalidad que a un invitado, costumbre que quizá se llevaría hasta la tumba.

- ¿Qué estás mirando?, -Preguntó irritada sacándolo de su ensoñación - ¿Por qué la sonrisa bobalicona?

- Sigues siendo la misma y eso me gusta ¿Qué no sabes tú que me vuelves loco?—le respondió él susurrándole al oído

- ¡David! Te ruego que limites tus demostraciones de cariño a nuestras habitaciones.

Él sonrió de nuevo – Como quieras—le dijo separándose tan solo un poco. Espérame esta noche querida porque daré rienda suelta a mi locura en la "intimidad de nuestra habitación", pero además sepa usted señora de Rassen, que no me iré sin que antes me dé un merecido beso de despedida, si no, me veré en la penosa necesidad de robárselo aquí mismo.

-¡David!

**=0=0=0=0=**

-Profesor, el Sr. Kippenberg lo espera en el despacho.

-Gracias.

Isaac suspiró antes de ingresar a las oficinas de Sankt Sebastian. Había tomado una decisión respecto a la propuesta que su amigo deslizó ante la junta escolar.

-¡Isaac, que alegría verte!—Un saludo efusivo acompañó el abrazo fraterno del millonario _- ¿_Supongo que ya me tienes una respuesta?

-Así es. - Respondió nervioso

-¡Vamos amigo, deja esa cara! ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tenía que suceder. Tú sabes que esta escuela no podría quedar en mejores manos, toma asiento por favor.

- ¿Y bien?- Preguntó levantando una ceja-

Isaac dejó salir las palabras que había estado memorizando durante todo el día. - Decidí aceptar el cargo de director. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que… - el discurso ensayado se esfumó de su cabeza en segundos, evidenciando el terror que le producía aceptar el cargo para el que había sido postulado como gran candidato. - ¡Moritz, no puedo evitar sentirme asustado por la responsabilidad que implica dirigir esta escuela!

-Que excelente noticia amigo mío. – Dijo el director la junta escolar emocionado – No es tan grave el asunto, ya sabes que los alumnos te admiran, y si lo analizas bien, verás que este cargo te dejará más tiempo libre para visitar a Jubel. Recuerda que los hijos crecen como la hierba y cuando menos lo esperas se van.

Isaac sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo. – Que dices Kippenberg, Jubel apenas es un niño de nueve años.

-Lo digo porque mis hijos no paran de crecer, el mayor ya quiere obtener su licencia de conducir… ¡Yo no puedo darle esos gustos pese a la loca insistencia de Bettina! En fin, la casa Kippenberg es un mundo aparte. Pero dime ¿qué noticias me tienes de él?

- Wilhelm me informa en una de sus cartas más recientes que su progreso es excelente. Las presentaciones que ha hecho en _Wiener Staatsoper (4)_ han sido aclamadas por la crítica y todo indica que Jubel se ha ganado el respeto del público.

-Es que no se puede esperar menos del primogénito de Isaac Gotthilft Weinsheit, mejor conocido como "La estrella de Ratisbona"

-¡Vamos deja eso ya! Mi hijo ha hecho méritos propios y es por su talento que ha llegado al corazón del público. ¿Sabes? Backhaus me informó que le enviaron una invitación para presentarse en _teatro Bolshoi (5) de Moscú. _

-¡Rusia! ¡Vaya!, Backhaus no se anda con rodeos, de verdad procura el éxito de su pupilo, y según veo está muy convencido de su talento. A ti es a quien no veo muy entusiasmado con la noticia, ¿Sucede algo?

_El éxito, el dinero… el aplauso_

- Moritz, puede sonar muy pretencioso de mi parte; pero hoy mismo quiero solicitar al directorio una pequeña licencia. Necesito ver a mi hijo antes de aceptar esa invitación.

- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo amigo mío, y ¿cuándo partirás?

- Supongo que en tres o cuatro semanas. Primero quiero estar al tanto de la situación de la escuela. Necesito aprender todas las responsabilidades que tendré que asumir como director y por otra parte, quiero esperar el regreso de Catalina en Viena.

- ¿Hablas de Catalina Brenner?—Preguntó con los ojos expectantes

- Así es – Respondió adivinando la imaginación de su amigo. – Me envió una carta desde Finlandia y en ella me dice que estará de regreso durante los primeros días del próximo mes. Eso me da tiempo de llegar antes y esperarla, pues quiero ser yo el primero en darle la bienvenida.

-¿Y nada más?

-Nada más, Catalina es una mujer muy ocupada.

- Catalina es una mujer di – vor – ciada Isaac, que no se te olvide ese detalle - Enfatizó

- No se me olvida—Las mejillas el profesor se ruborizaron ante el comentario.

- Evidentemente esa mujer no te es indiferente, pero no pienso presionarte con esas cosas a estas alturas, de modo que dejaré por el momento muy ocupada a la señorita Brenner. No te preocupes, gestionaré ante la junta la licencia que necesitas. ¡Y ahora si mi estimado profesor!—se puso de pie y le extendió la mano— Es un honor para mí darle la bienvenida como Director de la Escuela de Música de Sankt Sebastián.

-Gracias, prometo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para estar a la altura del cargo

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

**=0=0=0=0=**

El despacho del detective Rassen estaba desierto, cosa no muy extraña por esos días en la ciudad. Supuso que para variar no habría mucho que hacer, de modo que se sentó frente a su escritorio y estiró los brazos. Luego se percató que le habían dejado un elegante sobre blanco. Miró en todas las direcciones buscando al posible mensajero, pero los pasillos y la avenida estaban vacíos, leyó la nota anónima que lo citaba en el _Hotel Maximilian_ (6) a las diez de la noche. La instrucción era precisa: Tenía que presentarse solo y bajo la más absoluta discreción en la habitación quinientos dos.

_No es raro que mis clientes soliciten discreción, pero este no es un cliente cualquiera. Lo sé por la forma en la que está escrita la nota. Deduzco que tampoco se trata de un cliente local, ¿Este escudo?... Tendré que ser precavido. _

Guardó la nota en su bolsillo y siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos; de repente una voz conocida le saludó sacándolo bruscamente de su estado.

-¡David! vengo de tu casa. Tenía la intensión de visitarlos, pero me crucé con María Bárbara que iba de salida. ¡Llevaba un humor del demonio! Ella me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí

_-_Isaac cómo has estado, que gusto verte— le saludó fraternalmente.

_-_Gracias amigo, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algunos asuntos.

_-_Pero claro pasa, ponte cómodo, ¿Te sirvo una copa?

-¿Seguro no interrumpo?

_-_Como puedes ver hoy no tengo clientes—señaló mostrándole la soledad en la que estaban.

_-_En ese caso empezaré por contarte lo más reciente. Finalmente acepté el cargo que por tanto tiempo me había ofrecido el directorio de Sankt Sebastián

David esbozó una sonrisa mientras servía el whisky. _– _Y supongo que Kippenberg no tiene nada que ver en eso.

_-_Tú sabes cómo es Moritz, él no habría permitido que otra persona se ocupara del cargo.

-Pues en tal caso le doy toda la razón, tú eres el profesor más capaz y comprometido de Sankt Sebastian y no quiero mencionar que eres un pianista legendario. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud! Hay algo más que te quiero comentar, se trata de una carta que de Wilhelm Backhaus, en ella me informa que gracias a los progresos de Jubel le han ofrecido presentarse en el teatro _Bolshoi_ de Moscú.

-¿Y eso te preocupa?

-Mucho. Tengo muchas reservas de lo que pueda ocurrir en ese viaje. Hay que tener en cuenta la información que nos llega sobre lo que sucede en Rusia en estos momentos.

-Tienes que tranquilizarte Isaac, en Rusia el arte es muy valorado y ten la seguridad de que Backhaus jamás arriesgaría la vida de Jubel.

-Bueno, en eso puede que tengas razón – Isaac bebió de un sorbo el whisky y de pronto su mirada se ensombreció.

David que notó el cambio preguntó inquieto. -¿Sucede algo más?

-En realidad estoy más que preocupado, no solo por el viaje a Moscú, sino por lo que Backhaus me ha informado acerca del comportamiento de Jubel. Según dice, ha tenido algunas diferencias con otros niños debido a comentarios poco felices que le han hecho sobre su madre. Parece que desde entonces, mi hijo no quiere hablar con nadie, tampoco quiere salir y han tenido que obligarlo a comer. Su único interés es tocar el piano y ha dicho que solo hablará con Catalina Brenner.

-Catalina Brenner… acaso es esa chica…- dijo tocándose la sien intentando recordar quién era; segundos después se dibujó en su rostro la misma expresión que había visto Isaac en el rostro de Moritz

-La misma – Tuvo que aceptar la unanimidad que existía en la evidente reacción de sus amigos. - Catalina tiene una relación muy especial con Jubel desde el mismo día que él llegó a Viena. Ella es quien se ha encargado de visitarlo todo este tiempo. Pero resulta que ahora fue enviada a Finlandia encabezando una misión humanitaria.

Backhaus me dice que se siente incapaz de manejar esta situación, y que por eso es imprescindible que me presente en su casa cuanto antes. Pero no quiero ver a mi hijo sin entrevistarme antes con Catalina.

David dejó de lado su sonrisita entendiendo que el problema de Isaac era grave. -¿Tú crees que ella te puede dar una mano?

-Ella conoce a Jubel mejor que yo, de eso estoy seguro. Pero solo necesito que me diga que es lo que mi hijo piensa de mí y que sabe de Roberta; solo quiero obtener esa información para poder encarar esta situación con cautela. Por otra parte, no quiero ser una molestia para ella, pues seguramente tendrá asuntos que atender ya que es muy reciente lo de su divorcio.

-Sí, me habías dicho que finalmente se divorció del Dr. Schultz. ¿Y tu porque crees que serás una molestia? Acaso ella…

-No. No es lo que piensas. - Respondió entristecido-

-Pero si no es eso ¿Por qué esa cara de tragedia?

Isaac se quedó en silencio pensativo. David se detuvo en esa expresión que le pareció conocida. Entonces se aventuró a preguntar al mejor estilo detective – ¿Te gusta Catalina Brenner?

Isaac apenas levantó los ojos y continúo callado.

-Suficiente respuesta para mí—Dijo llenándole la copa de nuevo. - Esto merece un trago; Ya me parecía que te ibas a quedar para vestir santos. Espero que estés considerando seriamente rehacer tu vida.

-No David, no malinterpretes las cosas. Catalina y yo sólo somos buenos amigos. Ella es una mujer muy especial, inteligente, bondadosa y tiene un corazón de oro.

-Olvidaste mencionar que es una mujer muy solitaria y bella, y que para ninguno de nosotros es un secreto que estuvo enamorada de ti por muchos años.

-¡No puedo hacerle daño a Catalina, yo no puedo hacer feliz a ninguna mujer!

-Pues es una verdadera lástima que pienses de ese modo "Mi querido Watson". Dentro de mis planes jamás contemplé la posibilidad de entablar una relación sentimental seria o casarme; pero ya ves los giros de la vida, ahora soy todo lo que jamás soñé con la suerte se estar felizmente enamorado.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad puedo tener alguna posibilidad? Es decir, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas, no sé si sea prudente que le confiese mis sentimientos a estas alturas. Lo más seguro es que ella ya no sienta nada por mí.

-¡Ese es un riesgo que debes correr! No sabrás lo que ella siente sino le preguntas. Además toda esta situación con Jubel te servirá para sincerarte de una vez por todas. Piensa que para tu hijo sería muy positivo tener una familia.

-No lo sé David. No sé cómo le diré lo que siento. Recuerda que su relación con el Dr. Schultz no termino del todo bien, y no quiero presionarla. Ella me ha dejado muy claro en sus cartas que en estos momentos lo más importante en su vida es la medicina y sus pacientes.

-¿Te escribe?

-Con regularidad.

-¡Amigo, todavía no sabes nada sobre las mujeres! Tienes que leer entre líneas. Lo que te quiere decir es que ya no le interesa su ex esposo y que tienes el camino libre.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues de mujeres algo sé, no te olvides con quien estoy casado.

Isaac dejo salir una sonrisa afectuosa cuando el rostro de María Bárbara se dibujó en su mente - Tienes razón. No te garantizo un avance con Catalina pero lo pensaré. Y ya que estamos hablando de mujeres, recuerdo que la última vez que nos reunimos las cosas no andaban bien con tu esposa, ¿En qué quedó todo ese asunto de la maternidad?

David levantó las cejas y suspiró antes de responder. – Amigo mío, ella se toma muy en serio la "época fértil de la mujer" y la "juventud de un hombre capaz". Ya no sé cómo decirle que somos felices así como estamos y que jamás me importó la famosa "época fértil de la mujer". Pero es testaruda, no entiende que a mí solo me interesa pasar toda mi vida junto a ella, y que si tenemos o no tenemos hijos, será una cuestión que no modificara ni una pizca mis sentimientos.

-Ya ves que no es fácil con las mujeres.

-¡Claro que no es fácil! ¿Sabes porque estaba furiosa el día de hoy?

-No me lo dijo

- Porque el diario publicó una nota sobre el juicio de Jacob. Maria aun tiene abierta esa herida; incluso se siente culpable por la muerte de Julius. Iba a presentar una queja formal ante el Director. Yo le ofrecí todo mi apoyo, ¡Ya estamos cansados de que se hable mal de su familia y de ser la comidilla de esta ciudad!

-Conociendo a tu mujer, al director del periódico no le quedaran más ganas de publicar el apellido Alensmeier

-Eso espero amigo mío. Ya a es tiempo de que mi María pueda disfrutar de la vida que ambos nos merecemos.

- En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo. ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!

**=0=0=0=0=**

María Barbará se presentó imponente en el edificio del diario de Ratisbona con un ejemplar de la última edición bajo el brazo. Atravesó el lobby sin saludar a nadie y habló con autoridad delante de todas las personas que trabajaban en el recinto.

-Quisiera ver al señor director. Dígale por favor que lo busca María Bárbara Von Alensmeier.

La mujer que la recibió temblaba ante la mirada inquisidora de la esbelta dama. De un brinco se puso de pie y comunicó lo solicitado. Minutos después apareció con la respuesta

- Por favor pase —le dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina contigua.

- Es un placer verla por aquí Sra. De Rassen, tome asiento por favor—El director del periódico la recibió con una amplia sonrisa que se desdibujó en segundos cuando ella le clavó los ojos.

- Estoy muy bien así, gracias— Respondió con aspereza arrojando violentamente el periódico sobre el escritorio del empresario.

- ¿Qué significa esto señor?, ¿Qué es lo que ustedes se han creído?, ¿Acaso piensan denigrar mi apellido y la memoria de mi hermana hasta el hartazgo? ¡Están muy equivocados si piensan que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados!

-Cálmese señora—Le respondió acariciándose las barbas, ademán que logró irritarla hasta los huesos - Por favor tome asiento, tampoco pienso permitirle que entre a mi despacho gritando desaforada. Le pido encarecidamente que recobre la cordura y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

De mala gana se sentó.

-Muy bien, ahora empecemos desde el principio—El hombre tomó entre sus manos el periódico que le habían lanzado en la cara. – Ya veo, usted esta así por el artículo que publicamos el día de hoy recordando el Juicio más famoso de Ratisbona.

-Así es ¿No le parece suficiente? Además, ¿De dónde sacan que fue un crimen pasional? ¡Mi hermana estaba muy perturbada por ese entonces!

- Yo solo me limité a escribir lo que se comenta. Jacob era el amante de su hermana Anelotte y al parecer también sostuvo una relación secreta con su hermano, digo… su hermana Julius. Según se dice, él Jamás le perdonó a su hermana menor que lo abandonara y se fuera detrás de un revolucionario ruso. Revolucionario que no tuvo mejor suerte, pues según sabemos se la acusa de haber entregado a ese hombre en Rusia para que fuera asesinado por sus enemigos.

El rostro de Maria Bárbara enrojeció de ira ante las acusaciones del sujeto – ¡Pero qué es lo que está diciendo Miserable!, ¡Usted no tiene ni idea de nada! Usted no sabe nada sobre mi familia, y lo que dice la gente no tiene ningún fundamento. Julius estaba trastornada… ¡Jamás habría hecho algo así!

-¿Ah, no?—Le respondió con ironía, sacando del cajón de su escritorio un periódico soviético.

María Bárbara tomó entre sus manos la última edición del _Kránsaya Zvezdá (7)_ cuya portada decía lo siguiente:

_República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia(8) - Con beneplácito comunicamos a todos los ciudadanos y camaradas, que hemos recibido la notificación oficial que confirma la muerte de la ciudadana alemana Julius Leonhart Von Alensmeier, quien entregó en manos enemigas al camarada Aleksei Mijailov durante los hechos ocurridos en 1917. Según el juicio celebrado en Baviera, el asesino habría vinculado a esta mujer con el crimen de la familia Von Beringer y con los bienes que el tirano Nikolai Aleksándrovich Romanov resguardaba en ese país, actuando con premeditación bajo las órdenes del marqués Yusúpov. Finalmente se ha hecho justicia por el vil asesinato de uno de los líderes más queridos de nuestro movimiento_.

-Esto… Esto no puede ser—Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

-Esto mi señora, es lo que hacía su hermana en ese país. Ya ve usted que no solo Jacob tendría motivos para asesinarla.

-Lo que dice este diario es una canallada, ¡Una mentira!

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza mi señora, ¿o acaso usted sabe algo que no declaró todavía?

Se limpió las lágrimas antes de responder – Yo no sé nada sobre todo este asunto, pero si sé que mi hermana jamás habría hecho lo que dice esa gente. Con todo, no vine aquí para que usted me diga lo que se dice en Rusia o en China sobre mi familia, si no que vine a exigirle que me deje en paz, y por favor absténgase de incluir en su diario cualquier cosa sobre mis hermanas. ¡Ellas ya no están aquí para defenderse!

-Siento mucho haberla molestado Sra. de Rassen —Continuó el comunicador sin perder los estribos - Usted debe entender que es mi deber exponer ante el público este tipo de noticias, y aunque a usted le duela todavía existen muchas sospechas sobre las muertes ocurridas en su casa, esos secretos que aun no sabemos de su familia

-¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Ya veremos si yo permito que se salga con la suya!-

Diciendo estas palabras salió del despacho envuelta en llanto. Durante el trayecto a su casa observó las calles de Ratisbona, aquellas que le recordaban los últimos momentos que había compartido con Julius.

_Si tan solo supieran que la vida se ensañó con ella. Que desde muy pequeña su vida estuvo predestinada a experimentar un sufrimiento indecible. _

_Condenada por su madre, despreciada por su padre, y por mí. Llevando sobre su espalda un crimen que jamás quiso cometer. _

_Tan solo era una niña cuando dejó su casa, y huyó a un país desconocido en busca del amor. Se entregó a ciegas a una causa propia y en los brazos Aleksei Mijailov. _

_Vivió sin recuerdos por más de siete años bajo la protección de una familia a la que un monarca inescrupuloso ordenó mantener cautiva. _

_Sufrió hambre, sed, abandono y muerte._

_¡Por que estos malditos no saben que le arrebataron su única esperanza! ¿Es que acaso no saben que su cabeza perdió la cordura porque la dejaron vacía y la asesinaron en vida? Julius, que fue víctima de todos nosotros, ahora resulta ser la culpable de algo horrible._

_No puede ser que aún muerta su nombre y su memoria sigan siendo maltratados._

_¡¿Pero donde estuve yo cuando todo eso pasó?! ¡¿Porqué no deje de lado mi maldito orgullo y acudí en su rescate?!¡Cuánto daría por regresar el tiempo y evitarle tanto dolor! _

_¿Porqué no te busque?, ¿Porqué no te protegí?... Hermana, hermanita… perdóname. _

**=0=0=0=0=**

Eran las diez de la noche cuando el detective Rassen se anunció en el lobby del _hotel Maximilian_. Le entregaron la llave de la habitación quinientos dos, donde el cliente misterioso lo estaba esperando. Al ingresar, una mujer elegantemente vestida y un hombre mayor _(de traje)_ estaban sentados. Había varios documentos dispuestos en la mesa.

-Buenas noches detective Rassen, agradecemos su presencia. Le ruego que por favor tome asiento.

-Gracias - Contestó con un nudo en la garganta – Y bien, ¿En qué puedo servirles?

Mi nombre es Borís y he sido enviado por el nuevo _Emperador de Rusia__ Kiril Vladímirovich Romanov (9)._ El está muy interesado en contratar sus servicios para investigar un asunto absolutamente delicado.

-¿Es decir que el escudo en el sobre pertenece a la dinastía Romanov?

-Esta usted en lo cierto—Respondió la mujer que hasta ahora no había emitido palabra - Seré directa. No lo hemos elegido al azar, nosotros sabemos que es el esposo de María Bárbara, la hija mayor de Alfred Von Alensmeier, y también sabemos que usted conocía muy bien a su hermana, Julius.

David se mostró inquieto – Entonces, ¿Tiene que ver con los Alensmeier todo este asunto? —Preguntó mirándoles a los ojos.

-Indirectamente, si. –Respondió el hombre de traje.

-¿Qué quiere decir con indirectamente? Por favor, explíquese

-En realidad creemos que usted es la persona más adecuada para llevar adelante la misión que pretendemos encomendarle, por la que estamos dispuestos a pagar una suma muy generosa. — La mujer le extendió un papel en el cual estaba escrita una cifra con más de cinco ceros.

-La propuesta es muy tentadora—Dejó salir el detective cuando hecho un vistazo al papel – Dígame exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?

-Necesitamos dar con el paradero del marqués Leonid Yusúpov y su hermana, Vera.

David esbozó una sonrisa intentando disimular lo gracioso que le resultó el pedido. —Señores, los informes que llegaron desde Rusia decían que el marqués fue encontrado muerto en su palacete con un disparo en la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que todo el mundo cree— Afirmó la mujer- Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que ese hombre está vivo y que fingió su muerte para huir del país.

-¿Por qué motivos el marqués fingiría su muerte? Y ¿por qué razón se escondería en Alemania?

-¿Acaso usted no sabe?, mire —Sacó de montoncito de papeles un recorte de diario _(el mismo que María Bárbara había leído en la oficina del director del periódico de Ratisbona)_.

- Pero ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?—Pregunto incrédulo.

- De lo único que estamos seguros es que el marqués si tenía una relación estrecha con Julius, y que fue él quien le facilitó los medios para que saliera de Rusia en compañía de Vera Yusúpova. Lo que no entendemos y que para nosotros es extremadamente sospechoso, es porqué abandonaron a la heredera.

_La heredera de la famosa llave del ReichBank_

_-¿_Ustedes se refieren a la herencia que Alfred Von Alensmeier le dejó a Julius?

_-_Así es_—_Respondió la mujer_—_Ese patrimonio pertenece a los Romanov que aun seguimos con vida y créame, detective, que es lo único que usted debe saber. Lo importante aquí, es obtener la llave que suponemos está en poder de los Yusúpov.

-Eso lo entiendo, y no me interesa conocer los detalles sobre la realeza de su país. Lo que no me han dicho es ¿Porqué necesariamente tengo que ser yo quien los capture? Julius ya está muerta y mi esposa no sabe nada de lo que hay en el ReichBank. Es decir, que mi condición es igual a la de cualquier otro colega.

La mujer le mostró otro documento; era la foto más conocida del marqués y sus hermanos -Su esposa es la única persona que podría confirmar quién de ellos le entrego a Julius—enfatizó con interés superlativo.

David la observó por varios segundos, a ella y a la fotografía.

-No sabemos si el marqués o su hermana sufrieron algún cambio físico, o si tenían algún aliado. Como ve, toda la información que su esposa le brinde es de vital importancia —Agregó Borís.

David quitó su atención de la mujer, y balanceó las fotos entre sus dedos como aceptando las palabras de Boris, luego removió el resto de los documentos que tenían sobre la mesa y pensó.

_Yusúpov – Aleksei__—Julius _

_-_Lo único que no pienso hacer es involucrar a mi esposa. El hombre que tengo que encontrar no es una hermanita descalza; he oído muchas cosas sobre él cuando pertenecía al ejército del Zar, y si fue capaz de fraguar un plan tan exitoso para fugarse en sus narices, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría ocurrirle a mi familia si sabe de mi trato con ustedes, ¿Me entienden?

_- _Contamos con que su esposa no tendrá problemas en colaborar —Sentenció la mujer estrechando la mano del detective.

_- _En ese caso aceptaré esta misión, en cuanto tenga novedades del caso me pondré en contacto con ustedes.

– Muchas gracias detective—Respondieron al unísono

_-_ _Udovol'stviye (10_)- Respondió él poniéndose de pie.

Los emisarios de Vladímirovich salieron por la puerta trasera del hotel en dirección desconocida.

David Rassen lo hizo media hora después.

**=0=0=0=0=**

En la casa de los Rassen- Alensmeier parecía una noche cualquiera cuando David llegó casi a la media noche.

**-**Buenas noches señor

-Sra. Leipzig, ¿está despierta?

-Sí mi señor. Perdone que me haya tomado el atrevimiento de esperarlo, pero la señora llegó hace un rato y se encerró en su habitación; tenía los ojos hinchados y además no quiso cenar

David miró hacia las habitaciones con desazón. – No se preocupe señora Leipzig, yo me encargo.

-Señor ¿Va a cenar?

-No gracias, descanse.

En la habitación Maria Barbará estaba sentada en la mecedora junto a la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno que ofrecía el jardín de su casa. David entró despacio suponiendo que ya estaría dormida, pero ella lo estaba esperando.

-¿Como fue tu día, amor?—La saludó con un beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

María no le respondió, tan solo esbozó una tenue sonrisa para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

-La señora Leipzig me dijo que no cenaste.

-No tengo apetito- Respondió con la voz apenas audible sin apartar los ojos de la ventana.

-¿Cómo te fue con el Director del periódico?

Maria Bárbara dejó de observar el bosque. – No logre nada —Le respondió con tristeza - ¡Pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!- agregó. Ese desgraciado enseñó un diario soviético que celebra la muerte de Julius. Ahora resulta que en Rusia creen que mi hermana es la culpable del asesinato Aleksei Mijailov.

_El mismo artículo que trajeron los Romanov _

-¿Y tú qué piensas?—Preguntó simulando no estar interesado en los detalles.

- Pues estoy completamente segura de que es una infamia. Julius no estaba en condiciones de haber participado en ninguna conspiración.

-¿Lo dices por la condición en la que llegó a esta casa?

Maria Bárbara no le respondió. Se quedó en silencio recordando un juramento que aun tenia vigencia.

_¡Dios mío!, mi esposo no sabe nada de los Yusúpov y juré no mencionarlos jamás. Tengo que cumplir con mi palabra. _

_Recuerdo que pase mucho tiempo buscando al hombre que me entregó a Julius. Necesitaba información de lo que había sucedido, pues no sabía cómo ayudarla y estaba desesperada. _

_Un buen día estando en __Alte Rosenbad__ (11) en Munich, él se apareció y se sentó frente a mí; se quedó mirándome por varios minutos esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Luego sin decir nada se levantó y entonces, le supliqué que se quedara. Le juré que no le diría a nadie quien era, pero que por favor me ayudara con Julius. Sus ojos eran obscuros y su mirada penetrante, recuerdo que era un hombre muy atractivo. Pero él tenía miedo, no sé por qué o de quién. Opté por ofrecerle un café para que se sintiera cómodo y entonces le pregunté: _

-_Usted es ruso, ¿No es cierto?_

_El asintió. _

_-No se preocupe que estoy sola. Mi hermana sigue muy perturbada. He tratado de ayudarla pero parece haber perdido la noción del tiempo. A veces menciona el nombre Aleksei y sonríe, y otras veces me habla de un niño travieso y me ha llamado "Vera". _

_El hombre hizo un movimiento brusco y el café sobre la mesa se derramó._

– _Disculpe- me dijo avergonzado. _

_-Pierda cuidado— dejando pasar el incidente -¡Usted no sabe lo importante que es para mí haberle encontrado! , mejor dicho que usted me haya encontrado a mí. _

-_Mi nombre es Iván__ Kuznetzov – dijo de repente—Y conozco a su hermana desde hace mucho_.

_Entonces con su mirada fría, empezó a contarme todo lo que sabía._

_Después de ese afortunado encuentro acordamos una nueva cita en el mismo café. Yo presentía algo extraño, él era extremadamente culto y delicado; no quería asustarlo y por eso nunca cuestioné sus maneras. Decidí omitir ese detalle y concentrarme en lo que realmente me interesaba. Nos reuníamos periódicamente y él me hablaba con soltura sobre los sucesos ocurridos en la ciudad entonces llamada Petrogrado. Pero yo seguía inquieta por su forma delicada al expresarse; me impresionaba que en sus relatos mencionara detalles muy específicos de la nobleza rusa, pero fue a través de él que supe lo que Julius había vivido en el palacio Yusúpov. _

_En cierta ocasión no me sentía muy bien, pero de todas formas asistí a nuestra cita. El señor Kuznetzov se mostraba sinceramente interesado en los progresos de Julius y ya le había tomado confianza aunque él el sentimiento no fuera recíproco. En un momento se levantó para ir al servicio y yo hice lo propio_. _Cuando pasé por la puerta del baño para hombres esta se encontraba entreabierta; Iván estaba de pié delante del espejo, me quedé observando su reflejo y entonces entendí porque me resultaba tan llamativo._

_Regresé a la mesa y traté de disimular la impresión que me había llevado. Estaba tratando con una persona muy astuta porque en seguida me preguntó qué era lo que me había impresionado de tal forma, que me veía pálida como una hoja. Entonces no aguanté…_

_- ¿Por qué se hace pasar por un hombre?— le pregunté en susurros_

_Ella se puso muy nerviosa y más pálida que yo. Sus manos temblaban y no sabía que decir. Tuve miedo de que se fuera, por eso la tomé de la mano con toda mi fuerza y le pedí que mantuviera la calma. Le juré que su secreto estaría a salvo. Ese día conocí a Vera Yusúpova. _

- Te pregunté si lo dices por el estado en que se encontraba Julius cuando regresó—Davis reiteró su pregunta ya que no le había contestado con la misma rapidez que solía hacerlo.

- Heee…sí, lo digo por eso —Se levantó de la silla nerviosa evitando la mirada de su esposo

_Tengo que saber quien acompañaba a Julius cuando llegó a esta casa. Necesito detalles, o alguna descripción. No quiero presionarte ni involucrarte en todo este asunto, pero no puedo dejar que lleguen a ti. Es mi deber protegerte y lo haré al precio que sea. _

María Barbará se cambió de ropa mientras su esposo seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-¿Vienes a la cama?- Preguntó invitándolo a su abrazo.

El abandonó su preocupación y se entregó. Por el momento no quería hacerle más preguntas. La amaba demasiado.

**=0=0=0=0=**

_-¡Hey ustedes dos, deténganse!_

-Temía lo peor. El guardia que nos detuvo nos preguntó de dónde veníamos. Yo me quedé en una pieza y el anciano fue quien contestó.

_- Venimos de Vladivostok. No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, solo venimos en busca de un pariente._

_-Hummm –el guardia nos miró de pies a cabeza – ¿Y el señor es mudo?—preguntó señalándome con un gesto _

_- No, no – respondió el anciano – ¡Vamos hijo! Dile que eres mi lazarillo; Como verá usted señor oficial, a esta edad uno no puede andar solo. Él me está ayudando a caminar por que estoy muy desnutrido y no tengo fuerzas…_

-_Si, si—Dijo el guardia con sorna—Pero no los puedo dejar salir si no me muestran sus identificaciones_

Por suerte aun poseía una identificación que había tomado de un cuerpo sin vida, el anciano también entregó en manos del rojo la suya. El guardia observó varias veces la fotografía y nuestros rostros, hasta que finalmente nos dejó salir de la estación

—_Les sugiero que se protejan del frío y que eviten dormir en las calles—Gritó mientras nos alejábamos_

Entendí que era muy peligroso quedarme en ese lugar, entones decidí permanecer con el anciano. Vagamos por las calles durante horas, pues no teníamos dinero y no conocíamos a nadie. El hombre estaba muy delgado y enfermo. Nuevamente sentí lastima. Además yo tampoco me sentía bien, ¡esa maldita dolencia había regresado! Logramos alquilar un cuartucho en el centro de la ciudad y días después obtuve un trabajo limpiando la nieve de las vías. En las noches bebíamos vodka, y en mis borracheras le contaba a mi compañero como había llegado a ser parte del ejército de Von Sternberg.

_El dinero que entregamos en manos de nuestro contacto en la comisión investigadora del golpe fue suficiente, para que este ordenara en menos de una semana la liberación del General Kornilov. Salimos de madrugada y todo marchaba según nuestros planes. Mientras nos movilizábamos, fuimos emboscados por soldados rojos que dispersaron nuestra unidad. El General y yo logramos escapar en un tren que nos llevo hasta Rostov y ahí nos reunimos con el General __Alekséyev y Denikin, pues teníamos que re organizar el Ejército de Voluntarios (12). Por desgracia los rojos nos alcanzaron y Kornilov ordenó la retirada, debido a que ellos nos duplicaban. _

_Pero lo impensado sucedió cuando intentamos tomar Ekaterinodar (13). _

_En la vivienda en donde estábamos reunidos fuimos alcanzados por artillería soviética. De repente, la edificación nos cayó encima y solo unos cuantos logramos salir con vida antes de que todo explotara. _

_Aquella vez perdí a Kornilov y sentí que nada de lo que había hecho merecía la pena. _

_Unos días después de su muerte me reuní con el general Denikin y los demás. Obtuvimos grandes triunfos en la región del Don, pero no fue suficiente para detener a los rojos. _

_Cuando el General Kolchak asumió el poder de nuestro movimiento, ya habíamos sido expulsados a los territorios más lejanos de Siberia. Estábamos dispersos y nuestro armamento era escaso; solo era cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro ejército se debilitara estando tan lejos de Petrogrado y Moscú. Traté de advertirle al General que si no hacíamos algo urgente se levantarían en nuestras filas detractores y mercenarios; pero Kolchak no escuchaba a nadie, él creía tener la razón en todo. Mis miedos se hicieron realidad poco tiempo después. _

_De nuestro ejército surgió la figura de Semionov, un anti- bolchevique como nosotros, pero con otro tipo de intereses._

_Ya eran bien conocidas las diferencias que había entre el General Kolchak y yo. Sus ideales eran muy diferentes a los de Kornilov y por eso nuestras conversaciones terminaban en discusiones épicas. Él tenía la idea absurda de que iba a ser traicionado, nunca sospechaba de los líderes de segunda línea sino siempre de nosotros, los sobrevivientes del golpe. Por eso y cansado de que le increpara con mis argumentos, no tuvo mejor idea que enviarme al territorio de Semionov, quien ya contaba con un ejército propio de bandidos. _

_Logré infiltrarme en sus filas según el plan, hasta lograr obtener una posición privilegiada entre sus subordinados. Cierta noche Semionov nos comunicó que tendríamos que asaltar una carga de armas cuyo destino final eran las fuerzas blancas en Siberia central. Como el tren suponía gran envergadura, él también participaría del asalto. Pensé que esta acción era la indicada para cumplir la orden de asesinarlo, pues solo así lograríamos desmembrar por completo a los bandidos que habían logrado debilitarnos. Esperamos el paso de convoy por la ruta del transiberiano por más de tres horas; por fin logramos divisarlo a lo lejos. La infantería avanzó por las gélidas laderas mientras los militares más experimentados haríamos lo propio cuando se hubiese conquistado el control de la maquinaria. _

_Yo seguía cada movimiento de Semionov._

_La estrategia de asalto funcionó a la perfección y en cuestión de minutos los mercenarios ya tenían controlado la totalidad del convoy. Semionov ordenó el ingreso y el avanzó hasta el área de la maquina acompañado por dos de sus hombres. Yo los seguí._

_Los soldados blancos nos estaban esperando y dispararon a matar, pero los asaltantes fueron más rápidos y los mataron sin contemplaciones. Semionov envió a su escolta para asegurar el perímetro y entonces me lancé sobre él. _

_No vio venir la fuerza de mi cuerpo en contra del suyo y lo derribe con facilidad; pero él era el líder de un ejército de bandidos, un hombre fuerte que me sujetó de tal forma que no podía dispararle. En el forcejeo, me atestó un golpe debajo de la mandíbula que me quitó la fuerza; yo quedé tendido y el poniéndose de pie me apuntó a quemarropa. Cuando esperaba el disparo en mi cabeza, lo vi caer de bruces al suelo. _

_Por detrás de Semionov apareció ante mí el rostro de Von Sternberg, uno de sus Generales de confianza. No entendía por qué le propinó un culatazo por la espalda, estaba atónito, y no pude salir de mi estupor; solo supe que él me había salvado la vida. _

_Sentimos los pasos de la escolta acercarse al cuarto donde estábamos los tres. Von Sternberg me tomó por el cuello y me arrojó hacia el bosque por la puerta izquierda del cuarto de maquinas. Él hizo lo mismo y corrimos por la estepa siberiana sin mirar atrás. Sentía las balas detrás de nosotros, en la carrera me desvanecí cuando una de ellas me alcanzó la pierna._

_-_Supongo que eso explica la cicatriz de su muslo derecho.

_-_Eso fue solo un rasguño.Lo peor me esperaba en los territorios dominados por "El señor de la guerra".

Paradójicamente cuando todo esto sucedió, recordé su mirada triste y cuanto la extrañaba.

**=0=0=0=0=**

_**(1)Vladivostok:**_ Es una ciudad portuaria de Rusia ubicada en el extremo oriente ruso. Tras la Revolución de octubre de 1917, las fuerzas armadas llegaron esa ciudad convirtiéndola en uno de los puertos más importantes de la zona. _**(2) Monasterio de Byjov:**_ Ubicado en cercanías a la capital Rusa. Este monasterio católico ortodoxo sirvió de prisión para el fundador del ejército de los Blancos Larv Kornilov. _**(3) Helsinki:**_Es la capital y la ciudad más grande de Finlandia. Durante la Guerra Civil Finlandesa de 1918, la mayor parte de Helsinki cayó en manos de la Guardia Roja rusa junto con el resto del sureste del país. _**(4) Weiner Staatsoper:**_Ópera Estatal, ubicada en Viena, Austria. Es una de las más importantes compañías de ópera mundiales que hasta 1920, se llamó Ópera de la Corte de Viena. _**(5) Bolshoi**__**:**_ La palabra Bolshoi significa 'grande' en ruso, en este caso, se hace referencia al _Teatro Bolshoi _que es tanto un teatro como una compañía de teatro, danza y ópera con sede en Moscú. _**(6) Hotel Maximilian:**_ Antiguamente había servido de palacio en la época de la unificación alemana. El Hotel que hasta la fecha ofrece sus servicios en el centro de Regensburg (Ratisbona) histórica capital del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico; posee amplios salones y habitaciones de príncipe_. __**(7) Kránsaya Zvezdá:**_ Literalmente "Estrella Roja" fue el periódico (gazeta o gaceta) oficial de las Fuerzas Armadas de la antigua Unión Soviética y lo es en la actualidad respecto del Ministerio de Defensa de Rusia. Esta publicación militar o castrense fue fundada el 1° de enero de 1924, tan sólo 20 días antes de la muerte del líder soviético Lenin_.__**(8) República Socialista Federativa Soviética de Rusia:**_Este fue el nombre se le dio a la Republica en la Constitución rusa entre 1918 y 1936. _**(9) Cirilo Vladímirovich Romanov o**____**Kiril (Nombre secular):**_ Fue el Gran Duque de Rusia durante la época del Zar Nicolas II. Durante la Guerra Civil rusa (1917-1923), Vladímirovich buscó la restauración de la monarquía en su persona. Celebró además reuniones con militares alemanes, pero terminó por reconocer el fracaso de los Blancos y emigró a Suiza. _**(10) Udovol'stviye: **_удовольствие- En español significa "Un placer". _**(11) Alte Rosenbad:**_ Restaurante en donde por el año 1919 se reunían los miembros de D.A.P partido político y racista que posteriormente se convirtió en el Partido Nazi. _**(**__**12) Ejército de Voluntarios: **_Fue uno de los primeros ejércitos del Movimiento Blanco creado durante la Guerra Civil Rusa. El Ejército lo fundaron Mijaíl Alekséyev y Larv Kornilov, antiguos jefes del Estado Mayor ruso, entre noviembre y diciembre de 1917, con la ayuda del general y atamán de los cosacos del Don, Aleksei Kaledin para oponerse al Gobierno bolchevique surgido de la Revolución de Octubre. _**(**__**13) Ekaterinodar o Yekaterinodar:**_Es una ciudad del sur de Rusia junto al río Kubán. Es el centro administrativo del Krai de Krasnodar (también conocido como Kubán). Tras la Revolución Rusa de 1917, Yekaterinodar pasó a llamarse Krasnodar en diciembre de 1920. Existen dos potenciales significados para el nuevo nombre que se le dio a la ciudad: Krasno- (Красно-), que significaba 'bonito' (es una raíz más antigua) o 'rojo' (especialmente relevante teniendo en cuenta las condiciones políticas de la época); y -dar (-дар), que significa 'regalo'. Por lo cual, el nombre de la ciudad significa «regalo bonito» o «regalo rojo» (por 'regalo de los rojos').

_**Importante:**_ La mayoría de los personajes que aparecen en este FanFic pertenecen al Manga "La Ventana de Orfeo", escrito por Ikeda Riyoko y publicada por Margaret Comics entre 1975 y 1981. La misma fue presentada al público de habla hispana por Ediciones Glenat (BCN- ESP-).

_**Fertuliwithejarjayes – 03/2014**_


	2. Capítulo II

**La Última Noche**

**II**

**=0=0=0=0=**

El rayo de sol que se filtró por la ventana repicó sobre sus párpados, despertándole al instante. Dirigió la vista al reloj colgado en la pared.

– Oh, por Dios, de nuevo tarde—susurró mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama desperezándose. Luego tomó la bata levantadora dirigiéndose aun somnolienta hacia el cuarto de baño. Se detuvo por un instante para observar el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo y notó que su cabello había crecido

—Esto es inadmisible— pensó. Dejó caer la bata y se quitó la ropa de dormir. Ahora el espejo le devolvía la imagen completa de su cuerpo desnudo. Le fue imposible no fijar su atención en la figura que tenia ante sus ojos y concluyó que definitivamente no había cambiado. Esbozó una sonrisa coqueta cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su cuello aun conservaba la delgadez de un cisne y que a pesar de la miseria que le rodeaba seguía ostentando esa elegancia de cuna.

Esa mañana se miró como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, estudiando cada centímetro de su ser para detener sus manos a la altura del pecho. Acarició sus senos delicadamente, sintiendo con anticipación el dolor que le produciría aplastarlos con la maldita faja. Llevaba años soportando el mismo sufrimiento, pero para asumir el rol que al que estaba obligada era absolutamente necesario.

—Esto es lo que me recuerda que soy una mujer—Se dijo así misma con los ojos melancólicos. De súbito recordó que le quedaba poco tiempo y se duchó en segundos. Luego tomó su traje, se peinó perfectamente y abrió las cortinas de su habitación de par en par. La mañana soleada que iluminaba la ciudad de Múnich le brindó la energía que necesitaba para empezar el día, pero antes de salir de su pequeño departamento ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, disfrutó de una taza de té exquisito que no podía faltarle jamás. Por su mente se cruzaron las imágenes de su familia, recordando especialmente la sonrisa de su hermano. – Que buenos momentos—Dejó salir con nostalgia. Echó un vistazo al reloj mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su tasa, se aperó el abrigo y salió corriendo por los pasillos de la residencia.

—Hey, Iván—Gritó desde una escalera la mujer regordeta dueña de la propiedad — ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa muchacho?, ¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?

Tuvo que detenerse para contestar.

– Sí, me quedé dormido y llegaré tarde.

—Muchacho, ¡Es que duermes muy poco!—Le dijo la mujer acercándose presurosa – Cariño, llegas muy tarde todas las noches y no te duermes en seguida. Si he visto la luz en tu departamento encendida hasta el alba. Tienes que cuidarte, eres un chico muy guapo y esas ojeras no te lucen.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Vera ante el comentario de la mujer.

– Señora Spackman, le agradezco su preocupación, pero ahora debo irme.

— ¡Aguarda querido! — Replicó la mujer enérgicamente, mientras sacaba del bolsillo un sobre con estampillas – Aquí tienes, esto llegó ayer en la tarde. No te vi llegar, por eso preferí esperar hasta hoy.

Vera recibió el sobre en las manos analizando con la vista las estampillas que no logró reconocer.

—Es la Reina María Teresa de Austria—Dijo la señora Spackman con picardía - ¡Quiere decir, que es la carta que estábamos esperando!

—Es cierto - Repuso Vera impresionada. – Pero ahora no podré leerla, lo haré en cuanto regrese. Gracias señora Spackman — le dijo con rapidez mientras enfundaba la carta entre las carpetas que llevaba.

— ¡Hey, un momento! , ¿Te irás sin darme un beso? Ya hice mis deberes como secretaria, creo que me lo debes.

Levantando la vista al cielo le dejó el ansiado beso en la mejilla.

A unas veinte cuadras de la pensión, dos gemelas de siete años esperaban al profesor Iván Kuznetzov para dar la lección de la semana. Vera llegó agitada hasta el portón de la casona ingresando estrepitosamente en el salón.

—_Dobroye utro, uchitel'(1) —_Dijeron las niñas al unísono, poniéndose de pie como soldaditos.

—_Khoroshiye studenty den_ (2) – Respondió maquinalmente dejando sobre el escritorio las carpetas. — Muy bien, hoy tomaremos el examen oral de ruso básico. Tendrán que utilizar el vocabulario que estudiamos en la última clase…

Vera Yusúpova había aprendido a ganarse la vida asumiendo con entereza la personalidad de Iván Kuznetzov. Había conseguido emplearse como profesor de ruso en las mañanas y desde el medio día hasta la media noche lavaba los platos en un importante club en el centro de Munich. Por aquellos días la situación financiera que atravesaba Alemania afectaba especialmente a quienes habitaban las grandes urbes, y el escaso dinero que obtenía por ambos empleos le alcanzaba apenas para pagar la renta y sobrevivir. Pese a sus evidentes problemas económicos, soñaba con regresar a su Rusia natal para buscar y encontrar a Liudmil.

Otro aspecto que no había cambiado en ella era su carácter austero. Sabía mantener la distancia con sus vecinos, no confiaba en nadie y tampoco tenía amigos. Aun así había logrado ganarse la simpatía de sus vecinas, las que no perdían oportunidad de abordarle con la intensión de ganar sus favores. Pero lo cierto es que a ella eso poco y nada le importaba. Incluso cuando salía a media noche de su trabajo pasaba de mirar lo que ocurría en las calles. Las prostitutas que cruzaban en su camino la miraban con desprecio, pues "El príncipe alado" —como le llamaban— jamás volteaba a mirarlas.

Llegaba a su humilde departamento casi siempre después de la media noche. Le costaba muchísimo conciliar el sueño, pues los recuerdos de su vida anterior no siempre eran agradables. Pero aquel día decidió abandonar la rutina. Tenía una razón muy importante para hacerlo.

Luego de atravesar sigilosamente el umbral de la puerta se sentó en la sillita que acompañaba el samovar carcomido por la polilla. Se sacó los zapatos y la faja que le oprimía el busto. Buscó entre sus carpetas la carta, y excitada despedazó el sobre y leyó:

_Estimado señor Kusnetzov._

_Mi nombre es __Wilhelm__Backhaus__, y he leído con atención la solicitud que nos envió. _

_Expongo en estas líneas mis más sinceros agradecimientos por la molestia, y de paso, le comunico que estoy interesado en contratar sus servicios como profesor de ruso. _

_Le envío junto a esta carta los boletos de tren para que se presente en mi residencia dentro de las siguientes tres semanas. Una vez estemos reunidos, le daré más detalles sobre sus honorarios que incluyen alimentación y estadía._

_Por otra parte, tendrá la oportunidad de conocer al jovencito que será su alumno; él es un muchacho muy respetuoso, y modestia aparte, una promesa europea del piano. _

_Desde ya le reitero mis agradecimientos y lo estaremos esperando en Viena. _

_Con distinguido respeto…_

—¡Oh, por Dios!—Exclamó saltando de la silla cual resorte — ¡Es la oportunidad que estaba esperando!

_Con el dinero que obtenga podré viajar a Leningrado y buscar a mi hermano. Sé que no me será fácil, pero estoy segura de que lograré hallarlo. Tengo que decirle que jamás me olvidé de él, y que me perdone por no haber comprendido sus sentimientos_—Apretó la carta contra su pecho y se dejó caer sobre la cama— _¡Leonid, si estuvieras conmigo! ¡Sino hubieras tomado esa terrible decisión! _

**=0=0=0=0=**

Un silencio incomodo reinó por algunos instantes en la habitación sesenta y seis del hospital de Helsinki. La jefe del servicio de enfermería conservó la calma al cuando notó lágrimas en los ojos de su paciente más difícil. Decidió no preguntarle nada al respecto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué sucedió después del recibir el disparo?—Preguntó con ávido interés.

— Me desperté aturdido—Respondió él, secándose las lagrimas.

_El carruaje en el que íbamos se sacudía con el trote de los caballos. Junto a mi estaba sentado el General Von Sternberg y uno de los soldados que sostenía entre las manos una compresa_

—_No se altere—me dijo cuando quise levantarme de la improvisada cama. _

—_Ya estoy bien—Le contesté a secas._

Con una mirada le indico al soldado que nos dejara solos. - _Muy bien, compañero—Me dijo encendiendo un puro — Es el momento de hablar con franqueza._

—_Ya lo creo— contesté mirándolo directamente a los ojos._

—_Se estará preguntando por que le salvé la vida -agregó con tranquilidad dejando salir el humo de su boca._

—_Así es—Le respondí sin titubeos._

—_Nunca estuve de acuerdo con los procedimientos de Grigori Semionov. Pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el proceder del General Kolchak. La única persona que tenia ideales honorables para Rusia era el difunto General Kornilov; por tal motivo es que usted y yo debemos retomar sus huellas._

—_Permítame que dude de sus palabras, general—Le dije con aspereza—Pero usted era el hombre de confianza de Semionov cuyo proceder es diametralmente opuesto a del General Kornilov. _

— _Mi alianza con ese ignorante fue por mero interés—Agregó enérgicamente arrojando el puro encendido por la ventanilla. — En aquel momento no podía establecerme solo. Primero, era necesario reunir a un grupo importante de seguidores para poder alzarme en contra de su tiranía. Pero todos mis planes cambiaron cuando usted se enlistó entre nosotros. Fue entonces cuando decidí aguardar el momento más oportuno. _

_Me quedé mirándolo intrigado._

—_Yo sé quién es usted, lo he sabido siempre—agregó clavándome los ojos. — No tiene por qué dudar de mis intenciones, yo jamás lo delataré, marqués Yusúpov. _

_Cuando lo escuché pronunciar mi verdadero nombre me turbé; ¡Cómo era posible! Pensé cayendo preso del miedo. Sin embargo, mantuve la calma ante su mirada escrutadora y solo atine a preguntar: _

—_¿Quién le informó mi verdadera identidad?_

—_Su rostro es inconfundible—Me respondió. — Usted era uno de los oficiales de confianza del Zar Nikolai II, y además, el objeto de odio de muchos nobles en la corte. Quizá no me recuerde porque mi lugar no estaba en los pasillos del Palacio de Invierno, sino en el ejército. Seguramente habrá obtenido informes sobre mí cuando ocupaba el cargo de Yesaul (5) __durante el movimiento de tropas en 1917. _

—_No lo recuerdo — Respondí confundido — Pero, ¿Qué es lo que se propone?_

— _La cosa no es tan sencilla, marqués. Lo único que busco es que la__monarquía__ vuelva a ser el sistema político__ en nuestro país. Estoy plenamente convencido de que es de la única forma en la que podremos salvar la__civilización occidental__d__e la corrupción y la autodestrucción. Solo re estableciendo la figura dominante del Zar lograremos vencer a los bolcheviques. Incluso venceremos a todo aquel que se atreva a cuestionar su autoridad soberana. _

— _¡¿Pero, como pretende vencerlos?! — Le pregunté alarmado._

—_Con su inteligencia—Me respondió. — Usted saber mentir muy bien, Yusúpov. ¡Mírese! si fue capaz de escaparse en las narices de esos bastardos, imagine todo lo que podríamos lograr juntos. _

_Me quedé hipnotizado por la forma en que se expresaba, poseía la pasión de un militar verdadero._

—_Ya tengo la cantidad suficiente e hombres para tomar Petrogrado — agregó — Solo hace falta entrenarlos. Tenemos que organizar una estrategia militar que nos lleve a la victoria. Necesitamos toda su sagacidad para emprender esta campaña. ¡Lo necesitamos entre nosotros, Yusúpov! —Enfatizó a voz en trueno_

_En aquel momento sentí que mi fuerza regresaba avasallante. Las palabras del General revivieron mis esperanzas. Debo confesar que no estaba del todo convencido, pero era la primera vez desde la muerte de Kornilov que me sentí parte de una causa, y entonces le estreché la mano emocionado._

— _Cuente conmigo, General — Reconozco que me encegueció la desesperación. _

_Varios días después llegamos a Mongolia. Este era el territorio dominado por el General en donde había logrado reunir a un ejército de más de cuatro mil hombres. Él me encomendó como primera medida entrenarlos para que se convirtieran en un ejército letal. Por otra parte, me había expresado su admiración en repetidas oportunidades por lo que se me nombró como consejero máximo en asuntos militares. Asumí con gusto esa responsabilidad. _

_Por aquellos días sucedió que el ejército chino quiso invadirnos, pero Von Sternberg logró expulsarlos y hacerse con el poder absoluto. Fue entonces cuando se nos comunicó a todos los oficiales organizar una operación militar en la población para capturar a todos los civiles que estuviesen escondiendo rebeldes orientales, o que tuvieran algún tipo de relación con los bolcheviques. Aquella orden me tomó de sorpresa, y por ello solicité una reunión privada._

— _¿Qué lo trae por mi despacho, General Katrov? — Me saludó haciendo una reverencia en frente de los comandantes que estaban con él._

—_Quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras, Von Sternberg__ —Le dije con aspereza._

_Entrecerró los ojos cuestionándose en secreto el tono de mi pregunta. _

—_Déjennos solos—Ordenó a sus subordinados, los que obedecieron en seguida, y se sentó en el sillón del despacho—Tome asiento, mi querido Yusúpov._

—_Prefiero mantenerme de pie, Fiódorovich— Le respondí. _

_El me miró desconcertado. _

– _Puedo percibir molestia en tu visita, ¿Acaso sucedió algo en el campo de entrenamiento? _

—_El campo no presenta novedades—respondí de inmediato—Solo he venido a preguntarte ¡¿Por qué ordenaste un ataque en contra de los civiles?!_

_El se puso de pie y me respondió con aplomo. _

—_Para restaurar el honor de nuestro país es necesario desaparecer a todos los traidores y mercenarios. Parece que no te has dado cuenta que en la población se han alzado alborotadores. Eso es algo que no podemos permitir, Leonid. _

_Endurecí el rostro y me senté frente a él. Lo miré directamente a los ojos._

_- Estuve de acuerdo con la expulsión de los ciudadanos chinos, pero atacar a los civiles no tiene sentido. No nos servirá de nada. Si no desistes de esa orden, esparciremos aquí la misma de semilla de odio que brotó en Petrogrado._

_Pero lejos de entender mis razones, Von Sternberg se encolerizó. Sus ojos se encendieron y se clavaron en los míos. _

— _No te salvé el pellejo para que cuestiones mis decisiones. Tú eres uno de mis Generales y como tal debes obedecerme._

— _¿Acaso esto es un ajuste de cuentas? — Le pregunté con ironía. _

—_Tómalo como quieras—Me respondió poniéndose de pie, indignado – La orden ya fue dada. _

_Me quedé petrificado y no lo detuve cuando abandonó el despacho, dejándome solo, con un nudo en la garganta. _

_Entonces comprendí que yo solo era una pieza de su rompecabezas y que me había estado usando para saciar su sed de poder. Comprendí, que "mi salvador" quería alzarse como un dictador cruel y despiadado. Él mismo quería ser el nuevo Zar, y debe saber que no hubo y no habrá otro señor para mí que no sea el Zar legítimo. Pero en ese momento ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Él sabía que mi destino estaba en sus manos. _

_Esa noche regresé a mis aposentos embravecido. Estaba airado conmigo mismo por no haber identificado sus planes desde el principio. Me ahogué en alcohol, y en aquel deprimente estado, recordé su tristeza y la maldije… _

_Pasaron varias semanas desde mi reunión con él, cuando se me informó que los hombres a mi cargo habían sido asignados a otro regimiento. Sospechaba que lo peor estaba por venir, y no estaba equivocado. _

_Salí de las barracas y noté que habían iniciado la instalación de un campo de prisioneros. Vi llegar a mis hombres arrastrando a familias enteras por el barro, arrojándolos como animales al dichoso campo ordenado por el General en jefe._

_Me mordí los labios por la ira que me provocó pensar en las infamias que se estaban cometiendo en nombre de Zar. Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo. Yo tenía que impedir que ese maldito ambicioso se saliera con la suya, y no tuve mejor idea que infiltrarme en la patrulla que salía esa tarde para el control de la población. _

—_¡Soldados!—Gritó el Yesaul a cargo – Hoy iremos a la región de Huree (4). Tenemos información de que dos familias de campesinos ocultan soldados chinos en sus granjas. La orden del General es capturar vivos o muertos a todos los traidores._

_Mientras el Yesaul hablaba, alcancé a ver desde mí puesto a Román Fiódorovich descendiendo de un carruaje ataviado con un Deel mongol __(5). En el hombro izquierdo llevaba la insignia que lo identificaba como General en jefe. _

_La sangre me hirvió de nuevo cuando vi junto a él a dos militares extranjeros. Me visualicé hundiendo mi espada con firmeza en su pecho. Pero no perdí el control de mis emociones, pues era consciente de que no podría atacarlo yo solo. Entonces partí con el regimiento, con la viva intención de escapar. _

_Media hora después llegamos al poblado en donde solo se observaban construcciones consumidas por las llamas. El olor a muerte envolvía todo el lugar convirtiendo el paisaje en un verdadero infierno. De repente se nos ordenó avanzar hasta la campiña e ir en busca de las familias acusadas de traición. Avanzamos al galope por en medio de la ruinas hasta que llegamos al campo. Estando ahí se dividió la patrulla en dos grupos._

_Cuando nos acercábamos a la entrada una cabaña, un hombre salió corriendo llevando consigo una escopeta._

—_¡Sabemos que están adentro traidores de Rusia! ¡Salgan con las manos el alto!—Gritó el Yesaul, pero de la cabaña no salió nadie, ni se escuchó respuesta alguna. _

_Mi corazón se agitó cuando con un gesto nos ordenaron irrumpir en la propiedad. _

_Uno de los soldados abrió __la puerta de un puntapié dejando expuesto ante mis ojos al hombre que nos apuntaba con su escopeta, y en esa posición, sin darle tiempo de rendirse, los soldados que estaban junto a mí le dispararon repetidas veces. En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo del hombre se desplomó ante la mirada expectante de esposa y de sus hijos. El Yesaul extasiado por la matanza, le propinó a cada uno de ellos un disparo en la frente. _

_No entendí que fue lo que me sucedió en aquel momento. Todo había ocurrido ante mis ojos y no había hecho nada, era como si mis pies estuvieran atados al piso. Salí de mi estupor cuando escuché gritar _

—_¡Quemen todo!_

_Pensé que esa era la oportunidad ideal para evadirme, por eso me aproveché la agitación y me escondí en un compartimiento contiguo a la cabaña. Ya estaba fuera de la vista de los soldados, cuando escuché que alguien se arrastraba cerca de mí. Agucé el oído y me asomé por una rendija, y fue entonces cuando la vi. _

_Eran los pasos de una jovencita que se acercaba a la escena de la matanza con el rostro desencajado. Se puso de rodillas frente a los cuerpos inertes y dejó salir un grito desgarrador. Yo seguía observando, y los soldados aun no se habían ido, entonces motivado por un impulso que me sería imposible describir, me puse de pie y corrí hasta donde ella estaba. Le tapé la boca y la arrastré hasta que logré sacarla del fuego. Cuando estuvimos a salvo detrás de una colina cerca del incendio le dije que no le haría daño._

_Ella me miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Eran tan expresivos ¿Acaso era una visión? Pensé. _

— _¿Tú…Eres tú?—Le pregunté emocionado, pero ella no me respondió._

— _No, no es ella — me dije._

_Dejé de lado mi impresión, al escuchar los gritos de victoria de los soldados que parecían bailar arriba de sus bestias, como demonios danzantes sobre las llamas. No tuve más opción, y me quedé observándolos desde mi escondite hasta que se retiraron._

— ¡La jovencita! ¿Qué sucedió con ella? — Interrumpió la enferma el relato alarmada.

Leonid tomó una bocanada de aire y continúo:

_Esperé la obscuridad de la noche para salir del escondite. Llevé a la joven en brazos por un desolado camino hasta que llegamos a otra cabaña. Por el desorden, deduje que los soldados también habían estado ahí. Coloqué a la joven en el suelo y rápidamente recogí agua del pozo. Luego corrí hasta las caballerizas, - Los muy estúpidos habían dejado a los animales- de modo que tomé a uno de los caballos. Luego, al galope, nos internamos en el bosque. _

_Aquella noche luego de que la muchacha durmiera un par de horas, se despertó sollozando. Le pregunté su nombre y me dijo que se llamaba Katia, aunque su mirada era desconfiada. Yo preferí no decirle más, pues no podía siquiera mirarla de nuevo a los ojos. Me perturbaba que fuera tan idéntica a ella. _

_Un rato más tarde des pues de nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras nos sentamos frente al fuego. La muchacha temblaba y de repente se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Me acerqué y la abracé por instinto, acariciándole los cabellos. La consolé en silencio hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida._

_Recorrimos por semanas el largo camino que de Mongolia conduce a Vladivostok. Katiuska parecía sentirse segura a mi lado. Nunca me habló más de lo necesario y yo tampoco le insistí. Hacíamos todo en silencio. Cuando acampábamos cerca de la rivera del rio Udá (6) escuchamos el trote de unos caballos. Rápidamente apagamos la fogata y nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos. Desde ahí, logramos divisar a un regimiento del General armado hasta los dientes._

— _Tengo que sacarla de aquí, ese demente ya debe estar buscándome- me dije preocupado- No puedo permitir que nos encuentre. Y tomé la decisión de separarme de Katiuska. _

_Nos desplazamos con cautela hasta que llegamos al camino que conducía a la estación de tren. Me detuve a mitad de camino y le dije:_

– _Ha llegado el momento de separarnos. _

_Ella volvió sus ojos hacia mí, me miró con dulzura y asintió._

_Busqué entre mi ropa uno de los anillos que había conservado y se lo entregué en las manos. _

– _Esto te servirá para comprar un boleto y sobrevivir un tiempo. Tienes que alejarte cuando antes. Comprende que no debes seguir a mi lado, porque es mí a quien el General busca. _

_Descendí del caballo y le ofrecí mi mano. Cuando estuvimos en pie, uno en frente del otro, se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Luego se puso en puntas de pie, me acarició el rostro y posó sus labios sobre los míos. _

— _Spasibo, moy spasitel' printsa (7) — dijo. Aquel momento, y su rostro alejándose jamás podré olvidarlo. _

_Retomé la marcha con algo de tristeza, pues Katiuska a pesar de ser una jovencita, había logrado despertar en mí, sentimientos que había erradicado de mi vida. Nuevamente vinieron a mí memoria los recuerdos de la mujer que amo y entendí que era el momento de buscarla. _

_Emprendí la marcha sin detenerme, pero noté que dos hombres me seguían a caballo. Agité el paso, pero ellos hicieron lo mismo. Miré hacia atrás y fue cuando empezaron a dispararme. Mi caballo se asustó y me arrojó al suelo dándoles la oportunidad de alcanzarme. Cuando estuvieron sobre mí, me golpearon y me llevaron a un lugar desconocido con los ojos vendados. _

— Cof cof cof — Un fuerte espasmo le cortó el habla.

— Respire — dijo la enfermera poniéndose de pie — Le serviré un poco de agua.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? — preguntó Leonid retomando el aire.

– Porque es mi deber - respondió la enfermera, quien le entregó en las manos el vaso.

— No es necesario — repuso el paciente clavándole sus ojos cual serpiente.

— ¿Por qué le interesa saber? ¿Por qué se interesa en mí?

— Créame que no es por simpatía — dijo ella mientras ponía sobre el cabezal de la camilla una bolsa de suero — Pero usted se ha convertido en una persona especial. El progreso de la medicina es extraordinario en usted. Es por eso me interesa conocer al detalle toda su historia, necesito encontrar la raíz de su enfermedad.

— Usted está loca — dijo mirándola con desconfianza. — Ya entiendo, usted intenta engañarme para entregarme a los rojos. Que es lo que espera, ¿Por qué no lo hace de una vez? Ya le confesé quien soy en realidad, no tiene por qué seguir disimulando.

— No estoy interesada en que lo maten marqués Yusúpov — respondió ella con firmeza, frunciendo el entrecejo ofendida — Puede estar seguro que no le diré a nadie su secreto. Solo necesito que permanezca en este hospital.

Leonid guardó silencio y no apartó su mirada de ella.

— ¿Quién la envió? – preguntó.

— Nadie.

— Pero usted… ese acento. ¿Usted es alemana?

– Sí, pero eso no tiene importancia. Entienda que he buscando a una persona con sus características durante mucho tiempo. Si usted no me ayuda, nos será imposible salvar millones de vidas.

_Ese brillo en sus ojos. El ímpetu de sus palabras. Esa intensidad. ¿Por qué me inquieta?, ¿Qué es lo que tiene esta mujer?_

— ¿Por qué dice eso?, ¿Qué quiere decir con "salvar millones de vidas"?

La enfermera lo miró con angustia.

— ¿Qué es lo que me sucede? – Preguntó alarmado.

La mujer apretó los labios, lo tomó de la mano y le respondió.

– Usted padece de tuberculosis. Ha permanecido en esta institución desde el día que lo encontré desmayado en un callejón. Ese día usted ardía en fiebre y su ropa estaba bañada en sangre. Lo primero que pensé era que estaba herido, pero después haberle practicado los estudios de rigor fue que descubrí su enfermedad.

Leonid abrió los ojos de par en par conmocionado por la noticia.

– Tuberculosis…— Balbuceó incrédulo.

— Por eso es necesario que permanezca en este hospital — Agregó la enfermera tomándole de las manos con vehemencia.

_¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué es esta sensación tan extraña? ¿Por qué este hombre…?_

— ¿Quiere decir que tarde o temprano moriré? — Preguntó él mirándola angustiado, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— No lo dejaré morir — Exclamó. – Se que no morirá, el tratamiento esta funcionado mejor de lo esperado. Es casi imposible de creer, pero ningún paciente ha reaccionado favorablemente en tan poco tiempo. Es por eso que debe ayudarme, créame que con este descubrimiento lograremos encontrar un tratamiento más afectivo para ayudar a quienes padecen esa terrible enfermedad.

— Pero usted… no entiendo, las enfermeras no hacen ese tipo de trabajo. ¡Usted me está engatusando!

— Es cierto, este no es el trabajo habitual para una enfermera- Dijo con tristeza retomando su lugar junto a la camilla — Pero no lo engatuso. Todo lo que le dije, es la verdad.

Leonid permaneció en silencio.

_Todo esto de la tuberculosis no puede ser; esta enfermera no es más que es gran mentirosa. Nada de lo que me diga logrará que modifique mis planes. Sin embargo, es gracias a ella que aun estoy vivo. De haber permanecido por más tiempo en las calles… _

— ¿Me contará el resto de su historia?— Preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

Él volviendo de sus pensamientos se soltó de sus manos y continuó con el relato.

_Los hombres que me capturaron me condujeron encadenado por horas. Me llevaron a una celda en la cual hacía mucho frío y no había luz. Yo sabía que iban asesinarme, teniendo en cuenta que Von Sternberg seguramente se los habría ordenado._

_Minutos después, escuché en medio de la penumbra una voz conocida. _

— _Es una verdadera lástima que encontremos en estas circunstancias… _

_Se me heló la sangré cuando apareció ante mí el rostro del General escasamente iluminado. _

—_Finalmente me atrapó— dije esbozando una falsa sonrisa._

— _¿Acaso pensaste que podrías abandonarme así nada más? _

—_Digamos que decidí hacer las cosas a mi manera—respondí con sarcasmo. _

— _Usted es un malagradecido—Dijo el general encolerizado, quien preso de la ira me tomó por el cuello de mi abrigo. _

—_¡Que es lo que no puedes entender! — grité – Eres peor que los rojos. Vas arrasando pueblos enteros. Tus hombres abusan y asesinan familias, como si de eso se tratara todo. ¿Acaso tú crees que con eso lograrás obtener el control de Rusia? ¿Acaso crees que los rusos te perdonaran la alianza con otros países, que solo pretender invadir nuestras tierras?_

—_Eso a ti no te interesa—Dijo enfurecido, soltándome con violencia. — He venido antes de ordenar tu ejecución. Es tanto mi aprecio, que he decidido darte una última oportunidad. Quiero que me digas en donde está el tesoro. _

—_¿Qué tesoro?_

—_No te hagas el estúpido, Yusúpov. Yo sé que el tú eras el hombre de confianza del Zar y por eso sé que tú conoces el paradero del tesoro Romanov, por eso Nikolai te encomendó retener a esa chica… la alemana. _

_Solté una carcajada, pero en mi fuero interno los nervios me invadían._

— _¿Así que eso es lo que quieres __Román Fiódorovich?—dije, altivo. - ¡Prefiero morir antes de pronunciar una silaba!_

—_¡¿Ahora tienes la desfachatez de burlarte de mí?!—Gritó el general fuera de sí, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre el cuello de mi camisa._

—_Jamás te diré nada—respondí — Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras. _

_El rostro del General denotaba la ira que lo poseía, me miró con odio antes de abandonar la mazmorra. _

_Al cabo de algunas horas, escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mi celda, estos no se asemejaban al firme taconeo de las botas militares, sino al suave caminar de una mujer. Nuevamente una luz apareció en medio de la oscuridad delante de los barrotes. Como una ilusión, apareció ante mí una mano delgada que se introdujo en la celda. La misteriosa mano, me dejó en el suelo una alforja con agua y un trozo de pan duro. _

—_¡Espera!—Grité cuando vi que la luz se levantaba. Nuevamente la mano se introdujo y me extendió un bultito de tela sucia. Cuando lo tomé entre mis manos la luz desapareció. Aquella mujer me entregó envuelto en un trapo lima de hierro, herramienta suficiente para escapar. _

_Al día siguiente el General regresó y me hizo la misma pregunta sobre el tesoro. Pero soporté guardando silencio sepulcral todos sus interrogatorios. El sabía muy bien que no le sería fácil sacar algo de mí, por eso, ordenó que se me torturara sistemáticamente hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantara más. A veces eran golpizas; otros días latigazos, y descargas eléctricas. Debe saber que nada de eso me afectaba._

_Lograba evadir el dolor físico, recordando los escasos momentos en los que había sido feliz. _

_Mi padre… él era un hombre silencioso y correcto en todos los sentidos. Delante de mi madre se comportaba como si estuviese en la presencia del zar, pero jamás se mostró cariñoso. Con todo, él fue un padre excelente. Cuando cabalgábamos en las inmediaciones del palacio de invierno, o cuando nos íbamos de campamento en verano cerca del lago Baikal, él me enseñaba lo que era el honor, el compromiso y la entrega._

_Tenía catorce años cuando mi madre dio a luz al último de mis hermanos. Después ella enfermó, y ha de saber que no hubo médico en Rusia capaz de hallar una cura para su mal. Falleció en pocos meses. Para nosotros su muerte fue un golpe terrible, sobre todo para mi hermana, quien tuvo que hacer las veces de madre. Después de un tiempo, mi padre decidió aceptar el cargo que el Zar le asignó en Moscú. Pienso que lo que él quería era escapar de nosotros, sobre todo de Liudmil, que era la viva imagen de mi madre. Sufrí mucho cuando él nos dejó, pero entendí que a partir de ese momento mis hermanos eran mi mayor y más grande responsabilidad. Me juré, que mientras estuviese vivo, nada ni nadie les haría daño. Mi padre nunca dejó de comunicarse con nosotros, pero jamás lo volví a ver hasta el día que se ordenó mi matrimonio. _

_Yo no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de casarme, de hecho, jamás había tenido contacto estrecho con alguna mujer a excepción de mi hermana. Todo aquello me parecía una pérdida de tiempo, pero entendía que ese compromiso era necesario. El propio Zar me lo había solicitado como un favor personal. _

_Después de que se anunció mi compromiso en el palacio, mi padre que había estado presente, se acercó a mí y me abrazó en público por primera vez. Luego me hizo un gesto indicándome la salida, por lo que tuve que abandonar a mi prometida y a los invitados que nos saludaban. Cuando estuve en el jardín fue que me encontré con él a solas y me dijo: _

— _Hijo mío, me siento tan orgulloso. Hoy has renovado tu compromiso con la patria y con tu señor el Zar. Nunca olvides que esa ha sido la mayor y más grande responsabilidad de la familia Yusúpov desde su origen. Hoy te has comportado como un verdadero hombre, aceptando el compromiso con esa hermosa dama. Te conozco, y sé que la idea no te entusiasma; pero no debes preocuparte por esos detalles, yo sé que con el tiempo te vas a enamorar_.

– _Padre — dije con firmeza — Para mí no hay mayor honor que seguir la tradición de la familia. Pero… el mayor de mis compromisos, lo asumí desde el día que tú nos dejaste. _

– _¿Tienes algo que reprocharme, Leonid? — Preguntó con esa tranquilidad que me sacaba de quicio, a lo que no respondí, sólo me quedé observándolo detenidamente para que él mismo se diera una respuesta._

_Su expresión tranquila cambio por completo, ahora estaba irritado._

– _¡¿Tienes que mirarme así?, ¡Con esa maldita mirada de hielo…! ¡Dime que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar! … tu madre me abandonó, ¡Se llevó a la tumba todas mis ganas de vivir! – Bajó el rostro, su respiración agitada, la voz se le quebró —Tu madre, a quien amé con locura, sólo me dejo tres hijos para restregarme en la cara que hasta su último día fue una mujer infeliz, que jamás conoció el amor. Ella supo reprochármelo toda la vida clavándome esa mirada que ahora tú tienes, con esos ojos que me apuñalaban cada vez que la tocaba ¡¿Qué más quieres de mi, Leonid?!_

– _Debe ser que el amor no se obliga — dije, sintiendo el corazón oprimido. _

– _¡Pero tú eres un Yusúpov! — dijo él retomando su voz autoritaria — ¡Tu naciste sin derecho a escoger! _

–_Tienes razón padre, ¡Yo soy un Yusúpov!_

_Esa fue la primera y la última vez que hablamos sobre mi madre. Un par de meses después se cumplió la voluntad del Zar. Me casé como todos los nobles, y la celebración se prolongó durante varios días. _

– ¿Entonces… usted es un hombre casado? — Preguntó la enfermera interrumpiendo el relato, pero no exaltada como la primera vez, sino confundida.

–Fui un hombre casado— respondió —El mismo Zar que ordenó ese absurdo matrimonio, aprobó sin titubeos el divorcio que solicitó Adel. Yo nunca me propuse ser su marido y creo que nunca lo fui. Aunque ella bien sabe que a mi manera, la quise. Debo decirle que había otra mujer a mi lado cuando me enteré del asesinado a mi padre. Me sentía muy atraído por ella, a pesar de ser un hombre casado, de todas formas, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por mantener a raya mis deseos, logrando reprimir mis sentimientos hasta ese día. Quién sino yo, conocía el sufrimiento que mi padre había padecido en vida por una mujer. Por eso tenía miedo de sentir el mismo dolor en carne propia. Usted entiende, hablo del amor, eso de lo que siempre huí. Aquel sentimiento, se había apoderado de mí sin darme cuenta, y por primera vez, entregué mi alma en un beso apasionado, que no le di jamás a otra, sino solo a ella…

– ¿A quién se refiere?

– No es algo que le importe — Respondió él mirando a la enfermera con desprecio. _Una alemana con tú, _pensó.

La enfermera suspiró dominando su deseo corresponder con el mismo enojó, pero prefirió volver al relato, que en definitiva era lo único que le interesaba.

– ¿Quiere que le diga cómo me escapé? — Le preguntó él, eludiendo el tema romántico.

–Por favor—Respondió ella retomando el interés.

_Estudié durante semanas todos los caminos que conducían al patíbulo del recinto y la rutina de los hombres que me vigilaban. Von Sternberg dejó de interrogarme después de que resistí cinco reuniones con él. Supuse que había dejado Vladivostok, porque le encargó a su hombre de confianza la vigilancia de mi celda y los interrogatorios sub siguientes. Me sentía muy débil, pero cuando tenía oportunidad utilizaba la lima para debilitar los barrotes. _

_Creo que habían pasado más de ciento veinte días cuando trajeron otro hombre al calabozo. A este le asignaron una celda contigua a la mía. Yo no le vi el rostro cuando llegó por la tremenda obscuridad, pero si escuché sus gemidos durante horas. Al día siguiente, cuando me sacaron de la celda, alcancé a ver que se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad. Su cabello era obscuro y tenía bigotes._

– _¡No te rindas Camarada! — Me gritó cuando pasamos delante de él. _

_Me regresaron a las tinieblas casi arrastrando después de que los guardias me aplicaran el acostumbrado castigo. Por primera vez dejé salir mis lágrimas, pues durante la tortura, me habían informado que ya estaban tras la pista de mi hermana._

– _No te doblegues ahora — dijo el hombre en susurros al verme llegar – Ellos utilizaran cualquier artimaña para hacerte cantar. No dejes que se salgan con la suya. Acércate a los barrotes. _

_Obedecí._

– _Toma. Esto te lo envían de afuera — dijo mientras me entregaba en la mano un pedazo de pan y una cuerda – Mañana regresará Von Sternberg, es por eso debes huir esta misma noche. _

_- ¿Tú que sabes? — Le pregunté conmocionado._

– _¡Haz lo que te digo! – Me reprendió._

– _¡¿Qué pasa?! — gritó desde el fondo del pasillo uno de los guardias a toda voz acercándose hasta las celdas. Iluminó con su lámpara primero la celda del hombre y la revisó con la vista. Luego hizo lo mismo con la mía. _

_De súbito, el hombre encerrado sacó las manos por en medio de los barrotes y tomó por el cuello del gabán al guardia quien dejó caer su lámpara. Éste intentaba soltarse, pero el preso era más fuerte y alcanzó su garganta, asfixiándolo. En el forcejeo apoyó los brazos sobre los barrotes de mi celda y uno de ellos cedió. Entonces, tomé la cuerda y la lima, y empujé con toda mi fuerza hasta que logré salir de mi encierro. _

_Entre tanto, el guardia y el preso continuaban enfrascados en su lucha, el preso logró arrojar al suelo el arma con que el guardia intentó dispararle dándole una patada. Pero no pudo evitar que alcanzara un cuchillo que también llevaba al cinto, y que le apuñalara repetidamente con él. El prisionero le soltó y yo aproveché el momento para abalanzarme sobre el guardia y fracturarle el cuello de un rápido movimiento. Tomé las llaves que llevaba en el cinturón y abrí la celda del prisionero. Quise levantarlo, pero él me dijo con la voz entrecortada: _

– _¡Vete, vete ya!... Pero antes lleva esto contigo, te hará falta – dijo entregándome un pequeño estuche de cuero que sacó con dificultad de la suela suelta de su bota. _

–_Gracias — le susurré en la obscuridad, sintiendo como la sangre de mí salvador me empapaba las manos. _

_Cuando el hombre expiró, me vestí con la ropa del guardia, tomé su arma, y oculté mis prendas bajo el abrigo. En seguida me dirigí con apuro a la puerta ubicada al final del pasillo, que daba a una salita contigua en donde un grupo de vigilantes jugaba a las cartas. Uno de ellos, me vio llegar y me preguntó de un grito: _

– _¿Cómo están los difuntos?_

–_Bien—Contesté a secas, desde lejos y con la cabeza gacha. _

–_Ve a limpiar el despacho de mi general y prepara su escopeta para mañana — ordenó otro guardia que lustraba sus botas._

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y con lámpara en mano me dirigí al improvisado despacho. Una vez allí, busqué salir por una ventana. Luego corrí hasta una alambrada y con la lima abrí un agujero en el medio. Después me coloqué mi ropa y a toda prisa me alejé de lo que parecía una prisión clandestina, que data de la época de Iván el terrible. Llegué a la estación de tren y en ella se había formado una larga fila de hombres de aspecto deplorable. Uno de los guardias me tomó por la espalda y le gritó al que controlaba la fila:_

– _¡Aquí queda otra sabandija!__— Me empujaron hasta el vagón sin revisarme. _

_Cuando metí mis manos en los bolsillos, me encontré con la identificación de mi salvador. El hombre que había dado su vida en la mazmorra era nada más y nada menos que un miembro del partido bolchevique… un tal, Fiodor Zubovski._

-Ya veo, así fue como usted llegó a Finlandia, y de ahí su nombre – Dijo la enfermera quien había hilvanado los hechos que su paciente le había contado después de una terrible crisis febril.

El marqués asintió, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

_Son muchas las peripecias que ha tenido que vivir. Supongo que habrá contraído la enfermedad en circunstancias muy difíciles – _pensó la enfermera, contemplando con admiración a su paciente _- Pero, si llegó hasta aquí… él no debería rendirse. _

– ¡Usted tiene que seguir adelante y luchar! —Exclamó con fervor – Si no lo hace por usted, hágalo por esa mujer a la que ama. Por favor, deme la oportunidad de salvarlo.

Sus palabras impetuosas, pronunciadas con ardor habían surtido un efecto en el fugitivo, quién no pudo apartar la atención del rostro de la enfermera, el cual se había iluminado de repente. A él le pareció que ella era sincera, y que además, no estaba lejos de lo que había estado pensando respecto de su vida.

¿Por qué no se daba la oportunidad que tanto había anhelado? Todavía amaba a Julius con la misma intensidad de aquella época en la que tuvo que fingir su muerte. ¿Qué le impedía entonces buscarla y darse una nueva oportunidad?

Su mirada de pronto se ensombreció, cuando recordó el día que tomó una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida.

La noche del 29 de agosto de 1917, Leonid ingresó en su despacho con el rostro desencajado. El día anterior, Aleksandr Kérenski había descubierto su plan golpista, el cual había llevado a cabo con la ayuda de general Kornilov.

El por entonces jefe de gobierno del estado provisional, había logrando desbaratar su complot cuyo objetivo principal era frenar el avance de este inescrupuloso político y también, se buscaba eliminar de la escena a los bolcheviques.

Pero todo había sido un rotundo fracaso, él ya no podría proteger a Julius ni a su familia del peligro, y sencillamente lo había perdido todo. Era evidente que se encontraba en una posición desventajosa y porque no decir, desesperada.

Pensó en el suicidio como la solución más fácil, pero ¿cómo podría escapar de la situación, dejando a su señor cuando más le necesitaba? Ya había arriesgado el futuro de su nación por una mujer cuando no ejecutó la orden del zar meses atrás. ¡La traición! Ese acto despreciable. ¿Cómo no sentirse un Judas cuando te han dado semejante orden y te niegas a cumplirla? ¿Y después de eso? ¿Abandonaría a su soberano a su suerte?

Todas estas interrogantes eclipsaban la conciencia del marqués, cuando encerrado en su despacho derramaba lágrimas empuñando un revólver.

— Disculpe que le interrumpa, señor — Dijo el mayordomo del palacio Moika al ingresar en sus aposentos – La señorita Vera ya salió en compañía de la señorita Julius y el teniente Rostovski. Han seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Leonid apartó el antebrazo que le cubría los ojos y miró a su mayordomo lleno de tristeza y desesperanza.

– Ha sido lo mejor para ellas. Cuanto más rápido abandonen Petrogrado, serán mayores las garantías que tendrán para atravesar la frontera sin dificultades. – Se limpió la lágrimas y se sentó en el sofá — Serguéi, ¿te preguntó algo inusual?

—No lo creo mi señor. – Respondió el sirviente – El teniente estuvo aquí esperando a que usted le atendiera, mientras conversaba con la señorita Vera. Lo noté perturbado. Como le dije que usted no le podía atender, me pidió que le dijera, que fuera a donde fuera, él seguiría siempre a su servicio. La mirada de ese hombre me dejó muy preocupado, señor. Parecía abstraído de la realidad. ¿El sabe algo de lo que hemos planeado?

— Él no sabe nada todavía—Dijo Leonid mientras se levantaba del sillón, más tranquilo, y entreabría la cortina de su despacho para observar cómo se alejaban Vera y Julius simulando ser hombres. – Después del funeral, debes reunirte con Serguéi y decirle la verdad—agregó.

—Sí, señor — Respondió el mayordomo, dejando sobre el samovar la taza de té que le había traído.

Leonid cerró la cortina y se calzó su guerrera de gala. Acto seguido, se sentó en el sillón frente al escritorio.

— ¿El hombre aún respira por sí mismo?– Preguntó con interés superlativo.

— Sí, señor. Bien valió los quince mil rublos que pagué para desaparecer del hospital de campaña a un soldado en coma, que posee la contextura ideal para lograr nuestro objetivo. Nadie sospechará nada — respondió el mayordomo.

—Bien. Ya es hora de trasladarlo al despacho.

El mayordomo asintió. Pero recordó que esa misma tarde había telefoneado Adel Románova, de modo que decidió informar la novedad, suponiendo que ella sería la primera en presentarse cuando se hiciera de público el deceso del marqués.

– Señor, la señora Adel le llamó esta tarde cuando estaba encerrado en el despacho con la señorita Vera. ¿No ha pensado en que quizá ella exija ver "su cuerpo"?

Leonid abrió ampliamente los ojos, alarmado. El mayordomo tenía razón. Adel era capaz de mover cielo y tierra por él, detalle que ponía en un nuevo peligro su plan de escape.

El mayordomo observó su reacción, y se mostró dispuesto a salvar la situación.

- Será conveniente no utilizar su revólver, sino un arma de mayor calibre para… - pasó saliva - es imperioso que el rostro quede completamente desfigurado. Yo daré aviso a la policía e identificaré el cadáver.

Leonid escuchaba atento el acote de su sirviente.

–Si la señora Adel exigiera verlo, me opondré considerando que luego del divorcio perdió sus derechos de esposa, y en última instancia, porque una escena tan horrible podría afectar su sensibilidad femenina. Si pese a todo consiguiera la autorización de la policía para verlo, debemos asegurarnos de que su rostro quede irreconocible, que pueda inducir a error a alguien que le conoce tan bien como ella.

—Has pensado en todo — Dijo Leonid después de permanecer en silencio por algunos segundos - ahora traigámoslo y comencemos esto de una vez.

Ambos se dirigieron a una habitación ubicada en el mismo pasillo, de la que sólo ellos tenían llave. Sobre un catre de campaña reposaba un hombre de unos treinta años, quien vestía un uniforme de gala idéntico al que portaba el marqués. Junto al catre, una silla de ruedas era el único mobiliario. El mayordomo quitó con manos trémulas el vendaje que rodeaba la cabeza del soldado, descubriendo ante la mirada fría de su amo una herida casi cerrada.

- No tiene más daños, lo que es muy conveniente - comentó con nerviosismo. - El médico me aseguró que aunque la herida ha cerrado casi por completo, es improbable que recupere la conciencia. Su cerebro resultó seriamente afectado y aunque despertara, el daño neurológico es contundente. Lo más seguro, es que este hombre jamás podrá valerse por sí mismo. Concluyo mi señor, que en cierto modo resulta casi piado…

- Dmitri - le interrumpió Leonid molesto - Como sea es un asesinato. Tengamos al menos la decencia de admitir nuestros pecados.

El mayordomo bajó su cabeza avergonzado.

En silencio acomodaron al hombre sobre la silla de ruedas y lo trasladaron rápidamente hasta el despacho. Nadie los vio, pues los sirvientes del palacio Moika estaban ocupados empacando las pertenencias de la familia y las propias, presintiendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

Leonid se cercioró de colocar al soldado en la pose clásica en la que solía sentarse. El mayordomo descendió al recibidor, luego de ocultar la evidencia en el entrepiso, deduciendo que nadie se atrevería a buscar allí.

Todo marchaba según el plan, lo único que faltaba era el acto canalla, pero imprescindible.

El marqués respiró profundo al apoyar el cañón del arma sobre la cabeza del desdichado y de un solo disparo le voló los sesos. Luego se ocultó en un cuarto de servicio, donde debería permanecer hasta que la policía concluyera con todos los trámites posteriores al suicidio. Dentro del cuarto – que era obscuro y en donde escasamente podía moverse – reflexionó sobre sus actos, entendiendo que a partir de ese momento su vida había cambiado para siempre. Ahora tendría que ocultarse del mundo, sabe Dios por cuánto tiempo.

Se sintió fuera de sí por algunos instantes, pero recobró la calma cuando vinieron a su memoria las imágenes del general Kornilov y sus hombres, en los cuales él había depositado plena confianza. El primer intento había sido un fracaso, pero la guerra aún no estaba perdida, y desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

De repente escuchó el ruido de un coche que se acercaba. Desesperado por saber quién podría poner en peligro su plan, entreabrió la ventanilla que servía de claraboya para el cuarto de servicio. Desde allí, pudo observar que el coche en el que se habían ido Julius y su hermana acompañadas por Rostovski había regresado. Vera – vestida de hombre – descendió del coche a toda pisa desoyendo los gritos de Serguéi que corría tras ella.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Pensó Leonid preso del pánico.

Aun no abandonaba el miedo cuando escuchó un bramido que provenía de su despacho. Volvió a mirar por la claraboya y alcanzó a ver a Julius que miraba la fachada del palacio con extrañeza. Su corazón se estremeció al pensar que quizá era la última vez que podría admirar su rostro. Segundos después, vio salir a Vera envuelta en llanto, quien se detuvo en la escalinata de la entrada para enjugar sus lágrimas. Luego subió nuevamente al coche abandonado al fin la propiedad, esta vez para siempre.

Leonid desde su escondite, dejó salir amargas lágrimas diciéndose que todo lo hacía por ella y por Julius.

Allí lo encontró Dmitri al cabo de unos minutos, demostrando gran nerviosismo y temor. Le explicó apresuradamente que los fugitivos habían regresado, pero que gracias a la oportuna intervención del teniente se había podido salvar la situación. Seguidamente, se llevó las manos al rostro compungido y exclamó:

— ¡La pobre señorita Vera!, ella llegó y le vio. Es decir, se encontró con el cuerpo del soldado cuyo rostro quedó desfigurado y se horrorizó. Tuve que sujetarla para que no se abalanzara sobre él, ¡se imagina!, ¡habría sido el fin! Pero lamentó comunicarle que también le vio el teniente.

–Lo sé. No esperaba su regreso –Dijo Leonid echando un vistazo a la claraboya. – De todas formas, no debes perder el control Dmitri — agregó recobrando la actitud de un hombre dueño sus emociones — Si continuamos con el plan inicial, todo saldrá bien.

La policía no tardó en llegar luego de que Dmitri les hubiese notificado el suicidio de su amo.

Como era de esperarse, el gobierno provisional envió a un emisario para constatar que evidentemente se trataba del marqués. A Leonid se le hicieron eternas las horas que tuvo que esperar escondido en el cuartito hasta que concluyeran los procedimientos de rigor. Finalmente, el mayordomo le anunció que ya todo estaba hecho, y que para su suerte, no había nadie dentro del palacio, pues los sirvientes habían huido como ratas en un naufragio. Acto seguido, le llevó hasta los jardines, donde le esperaba su caballo cargado con un sencillo equipaje.

- Buena suerte, señor - dijo el mayordomo tristemente.

Sin embargo, Leonid no alcanzó a responder, pues un estruendo les sobresaltó. El ruido provenía del otro extremo del Jardín, por lo que pensó que podría tratarse de un ataque. - Espera aquí - ordenó al mayordomo, fustigando el caballo.

Rápidamente se internó en la espesura del jardín vigilando con cautela los ruidos y movimientos de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Decidió buscar a pie entre los arbustos, cuando inesperadamente se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de Serguéi Rostovski. Se horrorizó al ver a su más grande aliado, y porque no decir, a su más grande amigo, el más leal que jamás hubiese tenido, tendido sobre un charco de sangre con el rostro desfigurado. Se hincó en frente de su cuerpo y le cerró los ojos, pero no pudo evitar que su alma se sobrecogiera.

— Nos volveremos a ver – Dijo – y Juro por lo más sagrado, que en esa nueva vida seré yo quien te sirva.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - exclamó a sus espaldas el mayordomo, que lo había seguido desobedeciendo sus instrucciones – ¡¿y ahora qué haremos, señor?!

- Llamarás nuevamente a la policía.

- ¿A la policía? Pero…

- Kérenski sabe que Rostovski era mi hombre de confianza. Su muerte por mano propia será la confirmación de que ambos hemos terminado con nuestras vidas por el fracaso de mi plan.

El mayordomo entendió el mensaje e hizo como se le ordenó.

Mientras la policía regresaba al palacio, el marqués se alejaba de su hogar a toda velocidad. Había preparado un pequeño departamento de antemano, considerando que no le sería fácil abandonar Petrogrado. Exhausto, tomó un trago de vodka de la bota que se había llevado y brindó en silencio a la memoria de quien tanto le sirvió. Allí esperó a Dmitri, quien llegó al día siguiente con provisiones y noticias del impacto que había causado su supuesta muerte.

—Contrario a lo que pensaba, la señora Adel guardó la compostura cuando le di la noticia — Dijo mientras le afeitaba el rostro a Leonid. Notando el desconcierto que se adueño de él; pero prefirió no atormentarlo preguntando nimiedades.

– ¿Entonces nadie sospechó nada? – Preguntó mirándole de reojo.

—Nada, mi señor — Respondió el mayordomo alcanzándole una toalla – Lo que si fue inevitable —continuó— fue que la señora se hiciera con el derecho de organizar su velorio. Me dijo que no vendría mucha gente, porque ella le conocía y entendía que a usted no le habría gustado estar en boca de la corte, ni siquiera muerto. Si me permite decirlo, es una buena mujer después de todo.

– Siempre lo fue - murmuró Leonid, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora sin el teniente Rostovski, mi señor?

—Seguiremos con el plan. Serguéi me hará falta, pero puedo hacerlo solo.

Y así fue. Dmitri se aseguró de que todos los asistentes al velorio y posterior entierro del marqués quedaran plenamente convencidos de que había terminado con su vida aquella tarde de octubre. De ahora en adelante, Leonid empezaría a recorrer un camino aun mas difícil que el anterior, pues al enterrar el cuerpo de aquel infortunado soldado el también había enterrado con él su pasado.

Un tiempo después, se encontraría con el General Kornilov asumiendo la personalidad del soldado Katrov. Los sucesos posteriores, ya se los había revelado a la enfermera, pero en silencio se arrepintió de haberle contado toda su vida a una desconocida, recriminándose el hecho de no haber refrenado su lengua en una de sus fiebres.

Abandonó su debate interno cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación.

–¿Quién es?—Preguntó la enfermera, exaltada.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una voz grave.

– Soy yo, Henry.

Leonid clavó sus ojos de serpiente en la puerta y tomó con brusquedad el brazo de la enfermera.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre? — Preguntó amenazante.

–Es Henry. Henry Schultz… el Doctor Schultz — contestó ella con el rostro desencajado – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – susurró.

–Es un alemán. ¿Me entregarás ahora a la gente de tu país, Catalina Brenner?

–No diga estupideces —Respondió soltándose de la mano de Leonid que le apretaba el brazo. —Henry Schultz, es un profesional de la salud y no está involucrado en problemas de ese tipo.

– ¿¡Estas ahí!? — Se escuchó de nuevo la voz desde la puerta.

–Si, ¡ya voy!—Contestó ella de un grito.

–Usted me prometió… – dijo Leonid mientras la miraba caminar hacia la puerta.

–Henry, no esperaba tu llegada — exclamó sorprendida cuando se encontró con figura del hombre en el umbral.

–Vine en cuanto me fue posible—Contestó el recién llegado, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro de intelectual.

– Recibí tu carta hace un mes, y solo hasta ahora pude llegar. La frontera, la gente… todo es un caos en Europa. Pero gracias a cielo ya estoy aquí. He venido por el paciente que está reaccionando satisfactoriamente al tratamiento. Es un avance asombroso…

Catalina esbozó una leve sonrisa y miró hacia atrás a Leonid. Él no le había quitado los ojos de encima mientras hablaba con el intruso que había llegado en el momento menos oportuno.

–¿Es él? – Preguntó el Doctor que había ingresado en la habitación sin que nadie lo hubiese notado.

–Es él — Contestó ella cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la camilla y observaron a Leonid por varios segundos en silencio.

–¿Cómo se siente, Fiodor Zubovski?—Preguntó por fin el doctor interrumpiendo el silencio que se había suscitado, cuando el paciente le había dirigido una mirada llena de odio a su enfermera.

Impactado por lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, Yusúpov contestó con la voz entrecortada.

–Co… ¿Como sabe usted mi… mi nombre?

–La doctora Brenner me escribió contándome sus progresos

Catalina miró alterada al doctor.

—No me mires así. Yo sé que no quieres que te llame doctora, pero eso es lo que tú eres. Por favor, conmigo no debes hacerte la modesta. En este hospital eres solo una enfermera, pero él y yo sabemos que tú haces mucho más que todos los doctores juntos. ¿No es así, camarada?

Leonid se molestó con el comentario y no le contestó.

– Creo que no es prudente que te aparezcas sin avisar Henry. Puede ser peligroso – Dijo Catalina caminando presurosa hasta el botiquín que estaba junto a la ventana.

El doctor dejó de observar al paciente y la alcanzó.

– No estoy aquí solo por él — Hablo en voz baja, aunque Leonid alcanzó a escucharlo.

– ¿Entonces por qué otro motivo has venido? — preguntó ella sin dejar de revolver el botiquín.

– También vine porque necesitaba verte — agregó el doctor en susurros.

Catalina empezó a temblar y bajó el rostro enseguida. De inmediato miró de reojo a Leonid quien seguía muy atento la conversación.

– No te lastimes más Henry — dijo ella con la voz inaudible sin levantar el rostro.

El doctor le tomó el mentón buscando sus ojos.

Catalina dejó caer dejó caer deliberadamente el frasco que había tomado del botiquín al suelo, que causó un estruendo al quebrarse.

– ¿Se encuentra bien enfermera? — Preguntó Leonid desde la camilla.

Nuevamente se escucharon golpes en la puerta. Esta vez llamaba la voz alarmada de una mujer –¡Señora Brenner!, ¿Se puede pasar?

– Adelante — Contestó Catalina poniéndose de pie, agradeciendo en silencio la milagrosa interrupción.

La mujer, que también era una enfermera del hospital, entró agitada blandiendo un sobre, el cual Leonid seguía con la mirada insistentemente, ya que había identificado el sello de la Unión Soviética.

– Señora, ha llegado esta carta para usted. Como me encargó que se la entregara personalmente, pues aquí está – Le extendió el sobre depositándolo en las manos de Catalina.

Catalina se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras - La leeré más tarde. Gracias —Dijo ella apartando la vista de su paciente.

–También le han telegrafiado, mi señora. El mensaje es de Alemania, es un hombre – esto último lo dijo con picardía, buscando una reacción en el doctor Schultz, pues la enfermera conocía el pasado de su superiora — Es un telegrama de Isaac Gotthilfe Weischeit.

– ¿Isaac, el músico de Ratisbona? — Preguntó el doctor, sin disimular la molestia que le produjo la noticia.

– ¡Isaac! — Exclamó Catalina olvidándose del frasco roto, de la súplica implícita de Leonid, y de la presencia de su ex marido. – Disculpen — Dijo ella avanzando hasta la puerta — Iré a recibir el telegrama. Regresaré más tarde. —y salió por el pasillo casi corriendo a la oficina de comunicaciones.

El doctor Schultz se quedó en la habitación con el paciente, pero su expresión bonachona cambió sustancialmente por una llena de odio. Situación que no pasó desapercibido para Leonid.

No está demás decir que a Catalina le alegraba volver a ver a Henry Schultz, porque con él trabajaba en el tratamiento que buscaba paliar las consecuencias y el avance de la tuberculosis. Pero también era cierto, que a ella le molestaba muchísimo que él siguiera insistiendo en una relación que ya no tenía razón de ser. Catalina Brenner quien en alguna época había sido una casta hija de familia, se había entregado por completo a su trabajo científico. Durante los escasos años que estuvo casada, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar con dedicación la influencia química de ciertas plantas que había cosechado junto a su marido y un colega español; estaba empecinada en ahondar en la medicina para buscar curas a las enfermedades mortíferas que afectaban diversos países europeos, pero su pasión por la investigación, hicieron que poco a poco descuidara su matrimonio.

Cuando descubrió accidentalmente que su esposo estaba dolido por el abandono, y que había buscado consuelo en los cabarets, ella decidió dejarlo en libertad para que él rehiciera su vida y encontrara en otra persona todo el amor que ella no había podido darle.

Catalina había sido la primera en solicitar el divorcio, y Schultz se lo había dado sin vacilaciones en un arranque de orgullo. De eso hacía poco más de un año, pero la medicina seguía uniendo a la pareja. Ella era consciente de que no podía prescindir de conocimiento de Henry quien en el último tiempo le había ayudado con el tratamiento que estaba empleando en "Fiodor Zubovski" para la compresión del Lector, estamos hablando de Leonid Yusúpov.

_¿Una carta con el sello de la Unión Soviética? _— Pensó el marqués en su fuero interno – _¡Esta maldita alemana!, ¡Maldita mujer!... ahora que sabe todo me delatará. No, no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que encontrar a Julius. Por lo menos tengo que verla antes de que me maten. _

– ¡Já! ¡Miren este desastre! — Dejo salir la enfermera que le había llevado el sobre a Catalina irónicamente echando un vistazo a los vidrios rotos y al líquido esparcido en el suelo – Tendré que venir a limpiar los desatinos de esta mujer.

– ¿Cómo dice? — preguntó Leonid, abandonando sus conjeturas al escuchar la voz de la mujer.

– Nada, nada — rezongó ella — Volveré mas tarde para dejar su habitación en condiciones. ¿Necesita algo, señor?

–No nada, gracias. – Contesto él con indiferencia.

La enfermera finalmente dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro. Acción que dejó perturbado a Leonid. Era evidente para él que la enfermera jefe había dado esa orden. Ya no le quedaban dudas de que le querían entregar.

-_Tengo que ser más astuto_— se dijo— _Tengo que encontrar el momento más oportuno… esta no es la primera ni la última vez que tenga que escapar ¡Pero algún día me la vas a pagar, enfermera del demonio!_

En la sala de comunicaciones, Catalina recibía con emoción el telegrama que le había enviado Isaac.

/ Te necesito en Viena, _punto_. Jubel tiene problemas, _punto_. Llegaré en dos semanas, _punto_. Importante que hablemos a solas, _punto_. No me falles, _punto_. Con afecto, Isaac. _punto. _/

_Jubel, mi niño, ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?, ¡y yo aquí, atada a esta responsabilidad! Ahora que conozco la verdad sobre este hombre no podré irme. No lo puedo abandonar… estará pensando que le mentí, y sin él, no podré seguir avanzando con el tratamiento… ¡¿Qué hacer, Dios mío?! Mi niño me necesita, pero mis pacientes también._

Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa preocupada_ – Lo siento Isaac—_Se dijo a sí misma.Echó un vistazo al reloj que marcaban las cuatro de la tarde. Recordó la carta y se apoderó de ella el deseo incontrolable de leer su contenido. Caminó presurosa hasta la estación de enfermería, tomo su abrigó y se retiró del hospital sin avisar a nadie.

**=0=0=0=0=**

– Has visto lo desvergonzada de esa alemana… y el director del hospital ha tenido la desfachatez de ponerla como jefa de enfermería – Comentaba la misma enfermera que había salvado a Catalina de la conversación con su ex marido, mientras levantaba los vidrios de la habitación sesenta y seis – Hoy ha venido su ex esposo, y además anda recibiendo telegramas de otro hombre. Ahora no me caben dudas que esa no es más que una oveja con piel de zorra.

– No exageres, Gertrudis – Dijo otra de las enfermeras que ayudaba a la indignada a levantar el desorden. — Ni el doctor ni el músico le roban el sueño a esa tontarrona. No ves que todos en este hospital le han pretendido, pero ella no toma dimensión de lo que logra en los hombres… ¡Ay…! – Suspiró – Si yo tuviera su suerte, ese cuerpo y esa edad…

– No es tan linda, después de todo — Dijo con desdén. – Pero este ruso —Repuso con malicia, mirando la camilla en donde estaba acostado Leonid, que las había estado espiando simulando estar dormido – ¡Este patán le ha hecho ver estrellas y se las ha cobrado todas! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que la insultó diciéndole que era una inútil, una estúpida…? ¡Cómo gocé en la central cuando la vi entrar llorando, haciéndose la víctima!

– Lo recuerdo — respondió la enfermera bonachona. – También recuerdo la vez que la zarandeó y la empujó afuera de esta habitación, hasta le gritó que era una puta. No entiendo de dónde saca el aguante esa muchacha. Yo ya le habría sacado los ojos a este condenado ruso.

– Porque a ella le gusta que la traten así — continuó la indignada. – Si la tratan bien, como la trata el doctor Schultz que es un sol de hombre, ella lo ignora. Pero si la tratan como un trapo sucio, como lo que es… pues ahí la ves, tendida como tapate, para que le pasen por encima. Hoy se la pasó atendiendo a este patán, descuidando al resto de los pacientes. Ahí ves que a ella no le importa nuestra gente. Ese es el problema con los extranjeros.

–Yo no lo creo así, esa chica, o la oveja con piel de zorra, o como tú quieras llamarla, es la primera que llega y la ultima que se va. Y si atiende a este canalla, es porque tiene un corazón de oro. Todas sabemos que antes que entender a un ruso altanero, y que además no tiene dinero, atenderíamos a un finlandés, aunque estuviese en las últimas.

– Eres muy ilusa — Contestó la enfermera que odiaba a Catalina poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la camilla para reemplazar la bolsa de suero de Zubovski — Para mí que a esa la han metido aquí de espía, los alemanes no son ningunos tontos, _"mandemos a una mujer bonita, que parezca inocente"_ pero esa es una incompetente, hasta los frascos se le caen de las manos. Para mí que su interés en este condenado ruso, es para entregárselo a los rojos.

– ¡Como puedes hacer una acusación de semejante calibre! — Exclamó la otra enfermera juntando en una caja el resto de los desechos.

–Tengo razón en lo que digo. Si hoy mismo le entregué una carta que le enviaron de Leningrado.

– Estás completamente envenenada por los celos — Dijo ahora con indignación la enfermera que apreciaba el trabajo de Catalina como voluntaria — Saldré a tirar esto… ¿Tienes la llave?

–Sí. Termino de colocarle la intravenosa y me voy.

Apenas Leonid sintió que una de las enfermeras había salido de la habitación, abrió los ojos asustando a la otra que estaba a punto de introducir en su brazo la jeringa intravenosa. La enfermera que había despedazado en pocos minutos el prestigio de Catalina, profirió un grito alarmante cuando vio que el paciente le arrebató la jeringa, la tomó por el cuello y la amenazó de muerte sino le entregaba su ropa y las llaves.

Horrorizada y avergonzada, la enfermera accedió a las exigencias del condenado ruso, como le llamaba.

Cuando Leonid obtuvo lo que necesitaba para salir, golpeó a la enfermera con el caballete que sostenía la bolsa de suero, y la dejó tendida en el suelo. Se vistió rápidamente, y abandonó la habitación dejándola encerrada bajo llave.

–_Eso te servirá de lección_, se dijo así mismo cuando estuvo afuera del hospital.

Un par de horas después, se escuchaban por el pasillo los gritos y golpes de Gertrudis que provenían de la habitación sesenta y seis. En esos momentos, Catalina había regresado y se dirigía a la habitación predicha. Al escuchar los gritos acudió a toda prisa, y abrió la puerta con su copia de las llaves. Cuando ingresó, su compañera se abrazó a su cuerpo, llorando desconsoladamente. Pero Catalina se desprendió de la gruesa mujer, y buscó por todos lados a Leonid sin hallarlo.

En el hospital, se disparó la alarma y todo el personal – incluyendo al recién llegado doctor Schultz – se abocó a la búsqueda de Fiodor Zubovski, pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Esa misma noche, la enfermera Brenner regresó a su casa muy preocupada. Temía por la vida de su paciente, y sobre todo, tenía miedo de que lo encontraran sus persecutores. Ella sabía que no debía involucrarse en demasía con sus pacientes pero el sentimiento que le despertaba él marqués era superior a sus reglamentos autoimpuestos. Catalina había sido capaz de ver su sufrimiento detrás de esa actitud hosca e insoportable incluso mucho antes de conocer su historia, y le era imposible no conmoverse. ¿Acaso no había sido su afán por paliar el sufrimiento humano lo que la motivó a ser enfermera? Por eso también había intentado aliviar el dolor de su alma, pero todo había sido en vano. Le dolía este fracaso, sin embargo, si Leonid Yusúpov había elegido arreglárselas por su cuenta, ahora ella era libre de abandonar Helsinki para acudir en ayuda de Jubel, su niño, al que extrañaba con desesperación.

Corrió hasta la estación de comunicaciones ubicada junto a la estación de trenes y desde ahí telegrafió a Isaac.

/Estaré en Viena, _punto_. Espérame ahí, _punto_. Saluda a todos en Ratisbona, _punto_. Con cariño, Catalina, _punto_/

Leonid desde la estación del tren la vio salir. Apretó los puños reprimiendo la ira que lo invadió. Tenía deseos de ir tras ella y decirle que ya la había descubierto, pero se contuvo. Había robado con disimulo el dinero de un transeúnte distraído, que para su suerte tenía la cantidad suficiente que le servía a para comprar un boleto de tren. Tomó el de las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente. No sabemos exactamente hacia donde fue, lo que si sabemos, era que abandonaría Finlandia, e iría en busca del amor.

**=0=0=0=0=**

El detective Rassen había iniciado la investigación preliminar sobre la muerte del marqués Leonid Yusúpov. Entre los muchos documentos que le habían entregado los emisarios de Kíril Romanov, había varios recortes de diarios en donde se había anunciado su muerte; pero lo que más llamó la atención del detective, fueron las copias burdas de expedientes secretos, en donde se mencionaba la relación del militar con reconocido político ruso Aleksandr Kérenski.

David era un investigador minucioso, perspicaz. Se lo conocía en el ambiente como un profesional astuto y decidido. Tenía fama de utilizar "métodos sutiles" para obtener información crucial en lugares impensados. Gozaba de una excelente reputación, lo que le permitía tener conexiones en casi todo el continente y Rusia no era la excepción. Nunca había sacado provecho de dichas relaciones, pero teniendo en cuenta que el caso Yusúpov representaba para él, no solo una salida económica importante, sino que era la oportunidad de averiguar qué había ocurrido con Aleksei Mijaílov y con Julius, se había tomado la molestia de hacer uso de un colega en Leningrado.

El contacto en Rusia le había enviado además otro tipo de información. No de carácter oficial como la que entregaron los enviados del "nuevo Zar" sino información de las calles, del partido, de los bolcheviques.

Había varias cuestiones que analizar para entender la psicología del marqués. El porqué fingiría su muerte en el preludio de la revolución, el porqué había mantenido cautiva a Julius por tantos años y por qué había sido él quien precisamente había organizado la huida de la mujer de un bolchevique. Bolchevique que además, había salvado en una ocasión la vida a Liudmil, –Hermano menor de Leonid— y por qué ahora este último, pertenecía al movimiento revolucionario socialista. Era evidente que todos los datos tenían un hilo conductor que develaría el misterio. Pero David, quiso detenerse en el informe sobre su querido amigo Aleksei.

Aleksei Mijaílov fue muerto en circunstancias confusas. Se dice que él habría recibido una carta de su mujer a la que le faltaba poco tiempo para dar a luz. Fiodor Zubovski, miembro del partido y amigo personal de Aleksei, le habría recomendado no ir a su encuentro, luego de que ambos confirmaran que efectivamente Serguéi Rostovski se habría infiltrado en las filas bolcheviques como espía de Yusúpov. Lo cierto es – seguía leyendo David—que Julius Leonhart Von Alensmeier, habría llegado al país en busca de Mijaílov, pero al poco tiempo fue recluida en el palacio del marqués. Después de varios años, Julius se reencontraría con Aleksei, y según dicen los que le conocieron, la pareja se estableció en un pequeño departamento lindante al que ocupaba Zubovski y su mujer, quien fue asesinada durante un pogromo, en penosas circunstancias en las cuales también se había visto involucrada "La alemana". Los allegados a Mijaílov, desconocen el motivo por el cual él sostenía una relación amorosa con la mujer que había estado tanto tiempo junto al militar de confianza del Zar. No era un detalle menor para los camaradas, ya que muchos pensaban que en realidad la señorita Julius era la verdadera espía enviada por el marqués. Incluso han llegado a la conclusión de que ella habría fraguado un plan secreto para que emboscaran a Mijaílov y le dieran muerte, como ya dije, en circunstancias confusas, cuando el se dirigió al domicilio en que su mujer se encontraba supuestamente oculta, disfrazado de anciano para burlar la seguridad del lugar.

David hizo una pausa y apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Sus ojos se inundaron de repente, cuando recordó la época en la que había conocido Aleksei.

En realidad David no sabía cuál era su verdadera identidad hasta que Klaus – Como se hacía llamar en la escuela de música — le confesara que era un revolucionario ruso, y que se estaba escondiendo de sus perseguidores, haciéndose pasar por un estudiante cualquiera. Aquella confesión selló una increíble amistad entre ellos, pero ambos supieron que el momento de regresar a la lucha se habría acercado, cuando apareció en escena Alraune, quien en realidad nunca fue prometida de Aleksei, sino de su hermano mayor, Dmitri.

¡Como le habría gustado al detective haber evitado una tragedia en la vida de Julius y de su querido amigo! Siempre soñó viéndolos juntos, felices, realizando su amor libremente y a la vista del mundo.

–Pero ese amor estaba destinado a un desenlace fatídico—dijo David – La ventana de Orfeo había sellado sus destinos para siempre.

Cerró la carpeta con los informes y la guardó en el cajón de su escritorio bajo llave. Algunas lágrimas se le habían escapado de los ojos pero las secó en seguida y cerró su despacho. Llegó a su casa a eso de las diez de la noche. Cenó con su esposa y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Pero en su mente seguía repasando las líneas que había leído.

–Mañana tengo que ir a una reunión importantísima con unos inversores extranjeros—Dijo María Bárbara entrando en sus aposentos – Será una dura negociación, pero si obtenemos este contrato lograré conseguir el dinero suficiente para levantar los negocios Alensmeier. Es como una especie de milagro que alguien quiera invertir en nuestras empresas con semejante crisis…– Enmudeció esperando algún comentario de su esposo, pero este, no emitió ninguno.

– ¿Sucede algo David? — preguntó sentándose en la cama.

– No pasa nada, mi amor—Respondió bajando la mirada – solo estoy cansado.

María Bárbara le tomó el rostro con la manos y le obligó suavemente a mirarle – ¿Es solo cansancio?... Veo tristeza en tu mirada.

David esbozó una leve sonrisa.

– Solo es cansancio. Mañana estaré como nuevo — agregó depositando un beso en sus labios.

Al día siguiente, cuando David y María Bárbara estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando, una de las doncellas les informó a que el señor Kippenberg le había telefoneado. Inmediatamente María Bárbara se puso de pie y levantó el teléfono.

– Entiendo Moritz — escuchó David desde lejos — Sí, sí… Despreocúpate, deja todo en mis manos. No gracias yo sabré como llegar, explicaré la situación a los inversionistas. No… Te dije que no es necesario. Te hablaré cuando esté de regreso. Saluda a tu esposa de mi parte. Adiós.

- ¿Sucede algo con Kippenberg? — Preguntó David cuando ella regresó al comedor refunfuñando frases inentendibles.

– Moritz no vendrá conmigo a la reunión. Uno de sus hijos ha tenido un accidente y su esposa entró en shock. ¡Esos muchachos son incontrolables! Quería enviarme un chofer para que me lleve, pero prefiero no molestar en este momento. ¿Podrías llevarme hasta allí?

– Claro que sí — Respondió él terminando su taza de té.

Durante el trayecto David permaneció en silencio. No había podido dormir bien, pues durante la madrugada habían retumbado en su mente todas las frases vertidas en el informe que leyó sobre Aleksei y Julius. No quería sentirse triste, pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que su voluntad. Su esposa, que siempre reparaba en sus expresiones, notó que no solo era cansancio lo que tenía, sino que era algo más. Pero decidió no preguntarle, esperaría el momento oportuno. Había mucha gente en las calles de Ratisbona, el pueblo se estaba preparando para celebrar una fiesta popular, por lo que María inició la conversación aludiendo la fiesta.

– ¿Has visto como pintaron las fachadas de los viejos edificios?... ¡Han quedado preciosos! Ningún visitante se podría dar cuenta de que vivimos una de las peores crisis de las últimas décadas. Está guerra nos empobreció a todos, pero nuestro pueblo sigue festejando… como si nada.

–Sí, como si nada – Respondió David maquinalmente a las apreciaciones de su esposa.

– ¿Todo anda bien por el despacho?

–Sí normal…

María Bárbara miró con molestia hacia la calle por la ventana, tragándose las ganas de hablar con ironía. Pasaron en frente de la capilla, y de repente recordó que el domingo tendría que ir al cementerio.

–Amor, el domingo deseo ir a visitar a mis hermanas y a mi padre. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero es el aniversario de la muerte de… Herman, también quiero dejar flores en su tumba. Espero que no te moleste acompañarme.

– Julius — Dijo él con renovado interés, ignorando la petición de su esposa — ¿Nunca te habló de la familia Yusúpov, o de sus amigos en Rusia?

María Bárbara se sorprendió con la pregunta y se agitó. Evadió nuevamente a David mirando por la ventana y contestó nerviosa – No.

– ¿No? — Preguntó el nuevamente sin apartar su atención del volante.

–Es decir – las manos de María empezaron a temblar — creo que alguna vez lo mencionó, pero nada concreto. Recuerda el estado mental de Julius… divagaba, decía frases sueltas, la verdad no estoy muy segura.

_Te conozco María, y sé que me estas ocultando algo. He notado como te pones cuando te hablo sobre el tema. Para mi desgracia he confirmado lo que tanto me temía. Hubiera preferido que tu desconocimiento fuera real. No te presionaré y trataré de mantenerte al margen de todo esto. Pero ahora más que nunca debo llegar a fondo de este asunto. Ahora más que nunca tengo que encontrar a Yusúpov. Solo él podrá decirme si Julius traicionó a Klaus y …_

¡Plaf! Un ruido como de explosión se escuchó desde afuera, apartando a David bruscamente de sus reflexiones.

María Bárbara dejó salir un grito.

– ¡Que fue eso!

El automóvil se detuvo unos segundos después.

David descendió rápidamente y corrió hasta la parte delantera. Levanto el capó buscando alguna falla en el motor, pero todo estaba en orden. Revisó también las ruedas delanteras, perfectas. Caminó desconcertado hasta la parte de atrás y ahí encontró el problema.

– ¡Una rueda! –Exclamó.

María Bárbara en el interior del coche inspiró profundo, como si el alma le volviera al cuerpo.

David de deshizo del sombrero, del saco y dobló hasta la mitad del antebrazo los puños de su camisa. Sin reparos, empezó a desarticular la rueda en problemas.

Dos mujeres jóvenes que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron al verle. Cabe mencionar que las mujeres en cuestión se dirigían a descansar a su casa. Y es que la noche anterior había estado agitada en el cabaret "Le Rouge". Los parroquianos "habitue" habían iniciado una pelea, y los trajes sugestivos de las damas se habían llevado la peor parte. María Bárbara que las vio primero, cuando pasaron por delante del coche, las miró indignada y volteó la cabeza.

– Desvergonzadas — pensó.

– ¿Qué hace un hombre como usted debajo de un coche? — Preguntó una de las muchachas a David que había introducido la mitad de su cuerpo por debajo del automóvil.

De inmediato, David abandono su tarea y se puso de pie.

– ¡Caroline, Sofía! ¡Como están! – Las saludo con alegría.

– Oh, no muy bien — Contestó molesta Sofía cruzando los brazos.

– No le haga caso detective — Repuso Caroline – Sucedió lo que sucede siempre en el bar. Un borracho con manos de pulpo…

David dejó salir una carcajada, la que escuchó María Bárbara que curiosa miró por el retrovisor. Ahí se dio cuenta de que las "desvergonzadas" hablaban con su marido. Su rostro se enrojeció de ira y bajó del coche sin pensarlo dos veces. A zancadas llegó hasta donde estaban ellos conversando y se dirigió a David.

– ¿Podrías decirme quienes son estas señoritas? — preguntó con aplomo, simulando no sentirte molesta.

Caroline que notó el esfuerzo de la recién llegada por disimular la histeria que le salía por los poros, le susurró a su compañera.

– ¿Y esta mujer quien será?

—Debe ser una tía, o su hermana mayor. Si fácil debe rondar los cincuenta– contesto Sofía también en susurros dejando salir una sonrisita.

–En ese caso tenemos que ser amables y presentarnos.

La muchacha se acercó a María Bárbara y le tomó la mano de sorpresa, agitándola de arriba abajo violentamente.

–Señora, mi nombre es Caroline, y ella es mi… hermana.

— Somos amigas del detective — agregó Sofía.

– Mucho gusto — Dijo María Bárbara desconcertada.

– Nos habías dicho, bribón, que no tenías parientes en la ciudad. Y mira, hoy hemos conocido a tu tía – Dijo una de las muchachas apretando con sus dedos una de las mejillas de David.

–No, no. – Repuso nervioso con los ojos clavados en el rostro de María — Ella es mi esposa. Chicas, les presento a mi querida María Bárbara.

– ¿Su esposa? — Dijo Caroline en un hilo, avergonzadísima. – Perdone usted mi imprudencia señora de Rassen — agregó bajando el rostro. Sofía hizo lo mismo.

– No se preocupen — Dijo al fin María Bárbara mirando con desdén a su esposo — Perdonen la interrupción. Te espero en el auto.

Cuando vieron que María Bárbara ya no les escuchaba, Caroline exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

– ¡Detective, qué vergüenza!, de haber sabido que era su esposa… Es que es tan mayor…

– Hey chica — Dijo David en tono conciliador – Mi esposa es algo mayor, pero no lo es tanto. Es una mujer muy bella, en apariencia y sentimientos.

– Es cierto – dijo Sofía codeando a su hermana. – Has visto el porte que tiene. Parece una actriz de cine.

– Bueno – repuso Caroline—Nosotras nos vamos detective, esperamos no haberle traído más problemas.

–Claro que no – dijo echando un vistazo al retrovisor, encontrándose con los ojos de su esposa que echaban fuego – Nos veremos después – Concluyó.

Las mujeres huyeron rápidamente del lugar como si las hubieran echado. David terminó de cambiar la rueda del automóvil y tomó nuevamente su posición frente al volante.

– Así que no tienes familia — Dijo María Bárbara con ironía.

–Así es. No tengo familia parental en Ratisbona, pero para nadie es un secreto que soy un hombre casado. Incluso ellas lo saben.

– No entiendo porque tienes que tratar con esa gente. O me vas a decir que esas señoritas son trabajadoras, o doncellas… Semejantes casquivanas, atrevidas ¡Es indignante!

–Contrólate María – Dijo mirando de reojo a su esposa – Relacionarme con toda clase de personas hace parte de mi trabajo. No soy un policía, soy un detective, y dependo de gente como ellas para obtener información. De modo que me harías un gran favor entendiendo este aspecto de mi profesión, que nada tiene que ver con mis sentimientos y mi lealtad hacia ti.

Las palabras de David apagaron los reclamos de su esposa.

– Es aquí — Dijo ella cuando diviso a escasos metros el edificio en donde la esperaban los inversionistas. Descendió del auto a toda prisa, pues tenía un nudo en la garganta que le ahogaba.

– ¿Quieres que pase recogerte para almorzar? – Pregunto David desde el auto.

– No — Respondió ella de inmediato. – Después de esta reunión tengo que ir a enviar un telegrama, y después de eso, seguramente tendré que informar a Moritz lo que suceda en la reunión. Nos veremos en casa.

– Está bien, mi amor — Agregó él con una sonrisa y se alejó a la vista de María Bárbara que le observaba desde acera.

Entró al lobby con el nudo en la garganta que no había desaparecido. Se anunció en la recepción y pidió que le indicasen en donde estaba el _toilette._ Corriendo llego al servicio y cerró la puerta con seguro. Dejó caer su bolso y se llevó las manos al rostro dejando salir el llanto que le oprimía. Los sollozos le sacudían el pecho.

_Como puedo ser tan ingenua, tan estúpida. Solo en mi mente de adolescente puedo llegar a pensar que un hombre como David puede tener por única mujer a una persona como yo. Es obvio que su cuerpo y su juventud necesitan de lo mismo. El anhela todo lo que yo ya no puedo darle. ¡Y es que tiene un corazón tan generoso! No me abandona porque sabe que estoy condenada a la soledad, por compasión. Pero yo soy una mala mujer, egoísta. Porque le amo, y por qué no puedo vivir sin él. _

**=0=0=0=0=**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Isaac enviara a Catalina el telegrama. La escuela estaba en orden y ya tenía todo listo para viajar. En Austria le estaría esperando Wilhelm y Jubel. Pero Isaac también sabía que pronto llegaría Catalina y el solo hecho de acordarse de ella le ruborizaba. Estaba contento, aunque sabía que su viaje no tenía tintes festivos ya que los problemas de Jubel continuaban. Con todo, no pudo ocultar lo grato que le parecía volver a Viena. Allá donde trascurrió la etapa más agitada de su vida, donde vivió con Roberta, donde conoció la gloria…

Llegó a la estación de tren en compañía de Moritz que lo acercó hasta allí. Al despedirse, el millonario le guiñó un ojo y le dijo:

– Tomate tú tiempo, todo el que necesites, pero no dejes escapar semejante oportunidad.

Isaac le miró con extrañeza.

– No te hagas el ingenuo "Romeo".

– Qué cosas dices, Kippenberg — Dijo sonriendo ante el comentario.

El tren que partió con escasos pasajeros desde Ratisbona con destino a Viena, realizaría varias paradas en distintas estaciones, la primera de ellas seria en Múnich.

**=0=0=0=0=**

La señora Spackman llegó con un delicioso pastel de avena a la puerta de Iván Kusnetzov a las ocho de la mañana. Golpeó repetidas veces, hasta que le abrió.

– Niño, estoy tan triste… te me vas lejos — Dijo ella con pesar, abrazándose al delgado cuerpo del joven — Pero es por tu bien — Agregó apartándose apenas. – Mira, te he traído este pastel para el viaje, para que te acuerdes de mí.

– Gracias señora Spackman — Respondió Iván estirando los brazos, apartándola discretamente.

– ¡Pero aun en pijamas! — Exclamó la mujer cuando reparó en la vestimenta de su inquilino – ¡Vamos, a la ducha!, serás necio chiquillo. El tren partirá en menos de dos horas y tú sigues aquí tan tranquilo.

Verá miró con los ojos entreabiertos el reloj, y pudo corroborar que su casera tenía razón. La pereza desapareció al instante. Corrió por encima de la cama y de un brinco estuvo en el cuarto de baño.

Mientras se duchaba, la señora Spackman ingresó en la habitación y abrió el armario de par en par. Dos trajes colgaban de los ganchos junto a dos pares de zapatos – maltrechos y con agujeros—que estaban en suelo. — ¡Ni siquiera preparó su equipaje! – Exclamó en su fuero interno, con los brazos en jarra.

La mujer abrió además los cajones, y empezó a reunir en un maletín viejísimo las escasas pertenencias de Iván. Estaba en esa tarea, cuando se le cayeron de las manos las vendas que Vera utilizaba para…

–¡Pero qué es esto!—Exclamó ahora a viva voz Emma, cuando se percató de lo que realmente era aquello.

Vera, que ya había terminado de ducharse, alcanzó a escuchar el grito, y envuelta en su bata, salió del cuarto de baño pensando que alguna desgracia le habría ocurrido a su casera. Cuando vio que las vendas estaban en el suelo se puso nerviosa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro de bruces y las agarró.

– ¿Qué está haciendo con eso Iván Kusnetzov? — Preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro.

– No, no es nada – Respondió Vera desde el suelo acostada sobre las vendas

–A mí no me vengas con esos cuentos de que no es nada, se perfectamente lo que es, y para que se usa. Ponte de pié muchacho.

Vera obedeció con lentitud y fuero interno pensaba. _– Estoy perdida, ahora que me podré ir de este país. ¡Qué haré, Dios mío! _

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la mujer, esta le tiró de la bata con violencia.

La señora Spackman estuvo a punto del desmayo cuando observó el cuerpo desnudo la del inquilino al que había creído un hombre hasta ese mismo día.

– ¡Una mujer! ¡Una mujer! — Gritó horrorizada

Vera se cubrió de nuevo y le tapó la boca.

– No grite señora, por favor. Escúcheme, le explicaré todo, pero calle, calle. Se lo suplico.

La mujer se llevó las manos al pecho sin apartar sus ojos desorbitados del rostro de Vera.

–Siempre sospeché que usted tenía algo extraño, pero pensé que usted era… ya sabe, que le gustaban los hombres – susurró – ¡Y yo que me había propuesto enderezar su camino!, ahora entiendo todo, sus modales, su caminar… ¡Pero qué tonta he sido!

– Le ruego que por favor me escuche — Dijo Vera sentándose junto a ella tomándole las manos con fervor — Usted sabe que Iván Kusnetzov es ruso. En eso no le mentí, yo también soy rusa. Iván no existe, de modo que no estoy suplantando a nadie. Pero tiene que saber porque tengo que parecer un hombre y ser Iván – bajó la mirada y trago saliva—Tuve que salir de mi país porque iban asesinarme. Ya ve usted qué clase de persona dirige hoy los destinos de Rusia… pues bien, yo pertenecía a una familia noble, zarista, y usted sabe que los comunistas nos odian. Por eso, no me quedó más alternativa que disfrazarme de hombre para huir, y vivir como tal para sobrevivir.

– ¿Pero, su familia? ¿Por qué le abandonaron? O acaso ellos…

–Ya no tengo familia—Dijo Vera con tristeza. – Solo tengo un hermano, pero él se dejó envolver de los rojos, y ahora les pertenece. En cuanto al dinero – agregó mirando con disimulo su ropa en el maletín – No tengo acceso a él. No sé en qué manos estará. Y créame, porque eso ya no me importa.

La señora Spackman se soltó de las manos y guardó silencio pos unos minutos, luego se puso de pie y mirando el rostro de Vera que tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas le preguntó:

– Su nombre verdadero, dígamelo...

– Vera Yusúpova – Contestó sin apartar la vista, dejando escapar una lágrima.

– Anda, niña — Dijo segundos después la mujer, tocándose la frente – Me hubieras evitado este susto si me lo hubieses dicho desde el principio. No diré nada a nadie, pero ten mucho cuidado. Vamos, te ayudaré con esto.

Era la segunda vez que Vera había tenido que revelar su verdadera identidad. Aun así, se sintió algo aliviada, pues la casera era la única persona que le había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo. Y le pareció correcto compartir tan importante secreto con ella.

Una hora después salió de la posada con el bolso en la mano rumbo a la estación de trenes de Múnich.

–Que vayas con Dios mi niño – Le dijo la señora Spackman al despedirse en el umbral de la puerta.

Vera asintió y se alejó corriendo por las calles. Su rostro estaba radiante, y a pesar de que tan solo unos instantes atrás había tenido que confesar su más grande secreto, estaba dichosa. Le entusiasmaba muchísimo el trabajo que Wilhelm Backhaus le había ofrecido en Viena.

_¡Austria! Ahora estaré un tanto más cerca de ti Liudmil_.

**=0=0=0=0=**

–_**Dobroye utro, uchitel'- Доброе утро, учитель'-**__ Buenos días profesor _

–_**Khoroshiye studenty den - Хорошие студенты день**__- Buenos días estudiantes _

_**Yesaul:**_ Designa a un fuerte militar y a un rango en las unidades militares cosacas. La palabra deriva del turco _yasaúl_, "jefe"

_**Región de Huree:**__ Nombre de la región en la que se ubica la actual capital de Mongolia- Ulán Bator. _

_**Deel mongol:**_es la vestimenta tradicional usada comúnmente desde hace siglos por los mongoles y otras tribus nómades de Asia Central, incluyendo varios pueblos turcos, se puede fabricar de tela de algodón, seda o brocado. Es similar a un caftán o a una túnica y suelen llegar hasta las rodillas; se abren en abanico en la parte inferior. se usa generalmente con un gran cinturón de seda. Tienen un bolsillo grande donde los mongoles llevan múltiples elementos, inclusive una botella de vodka

_**Rio Udá:**_es un río asiático que discurre por la parte suroriental de la Siberia rusa, muy próximo a las fronteras con China y Mongolia.

_**Spasibo, moy spasitel' printsa:**__ - Gracias, mi príncipe salvador. _

**Notas del autor:** Agradecimiento especial a mi amiga, _**Krimhild **_por sus excelentes aportes como Beta Reader, por la paciencia, entusiasmo e invalorable colaboración. ¡Millones de Gracias!

_**Fertuliwithejarjayes- 05/2014**_


End file.
